Addiction
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [Inspired By TsukiharaKitty]Absolutly everything has worked aginst Sakura since she got septrated from her group. Now she has to deal with being captured by Akatsuki and they want to do what to her! DeiSaku R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! Well, I'll make this long story short. TsukiharaKitty had a story that she was working on (this one) and on her profile she offered to give anyone this story for them to continue (which is what I'm doing). This is the first time I have EVER done something like this, so talk about a challenge! Now the parring is Deidara and Sakura and I have an idea of what I'm going to do but primarily, I'm combining my ideas with TsukiharaKitty's idea. So bare with me...this will be...an adventure

Please do what you do best and support this story by leaving a comment!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Well...obviously I don't own Naruto. What more do you want?

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I'll do my best!!)

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

_**P.S.**_ Original name of the story (Addiction) will remain the same unless I decide to change it...which I most likely won't.

_**Addiction**_

**Chapter One:**

**Buried Alive**

Sakura fell to her knees. The feelings of hunger and thirst only served to increase her exhaustion. Traveling for a week on your own left its mark on you, whoever you were. It hadn't started out that way, but she was beginning to wonder if she would ever see her village again.

_Just a little further_, she thought desperately. _I just need to keep heading east_…

She took her compass out of her pocket and grimaced when she saw that she had been heading north the entire time. "Damn it…" she muttered. Sakura stood up and turned in the direction of east, but when she turned, the arrow turned as well. It didn't point north… it pointed whatever direction she was going. The entire time during the length of her mission Sakura had been carrying a broken compass.

Frustration evident, she threw it to the side, not caring where it landed and hoping to never have to see it again. And thus, she continued to trudge. The forest around her looked too familiar for her tastes, but she didn't want to admit to herself that she had probably been going in multiple circles for days.

One weary step after the other, Sakura found herself yet again remembering how she had been separated from her team.

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Today's the day! Tsunade-baachan says we're leaving today!"_

"_I _know_," Sakura said in slight annoyance. She and Naruto were sitting outside Tsunade's office, waiting for the rest of their team._

_Naruto apparently found it necessary to continually repeat himself in his excitement. "We're finally going after Akatsuki! Can you believe it, Sakura-chan?! Wow, and to think that we have a source of information on them thanks to Ero-sennin!"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto was as childish and predictable as ever. "Naruto… do you know what's coming up?"_

_That was all it took. The smile slowly vanished from Naruto's face. Sakura didn't mention anything specific, but it was like Kakashi had said. Mentioning Sasuke's name around the two of them was like a taboo. Naruto's blue eyes slowly drifted from Sakura's and stopped on the floor. "How could I forget… Sakura-chan…"_

_She ignored the slight twinges of guilt passing through her for bringing the subject up and ruining Naruto's good mood. It was the middle of July, and when August arrived, it would mark another anniversary of Sasuke's departure._

"Sakura… thank you."

_Sakura flinched as that memory passed through her mind for the millionth time. Orochimaru's death was a shock to everyone, but Sasuke not returning to the village was a stab to the heart. She had come to the realization then that revenge really was all that mattered to him._

"After all this time… you're still annoying."

_Perhaps he was right… perhaps Sakura really was… just annoying._

"_Sakura-chan… we've waited this long," Naruto said. "He's after Uchiha Itachi, we know that much. Now that we finally have a lead… we can find them and then find him."_

"_There you are," said a familiar voice. Ino was walking up to the two of them with Shikamaru close by. "Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you? We're meeting her at the village gates."_

_Sakura offered a simple nod, and Naruto did the same, "All right." Shikamaru was about to say something, but decided against it. One look at the expressions on Naruto and Sakura's faces revealed they had been thinking or talking of Sasuke. But given the mission description they had, it wasn't much of a surprise. The four of them made up Team Tsunade for the moment, her own hand-picked four-man team._

"_About time," Tsunade said when they arrived. She folded her arms across her chest and looked the four of them over. After a brief moment's pause, she said, "There's still time to decline the mission."_

_None of them said a word._

"_Very well. You know what to do – the informant is in Hidden Waterfall. Use the utmost discretion and stick to the plan."_

"_Hai!" Team Tsunade replied in unison._

"_Dismissed."_

_Without another word, the four shinobi sprinted into the woods. Their orders were not to attack Akatsuki. Jiraiya had previously met with an informant he deemed trustworthy in Hidden Waterfall, so it was their job to meet the informant again. After they gathered the information, they were to compare it with what Jiraiya received, and after that was said and done, confirm the location of Akatsuki's headquarters. After that, it was a return trip to Konoha._

Sakura sighed and slumped against the trunk of the closest tree, slowly sliding down until she was seated. If only it had been that simple. It _was_ an S-rank mission, but they had never expected _this_ to happen. Her sea foam green eyes slowly looked up towards the sky, half hidden by the treetops. The sun was going to set soon, and going through the forest at night would be even more futile than during the day.

She had easily figured out that even though everything looked about the same in the daylight, it was near impossible to see anything at _all_ after dark. Therefore, she spent nights sitting somewhere and trying to sleep. Days were spent trying to keep herself alive and head in a straight direction. Though at this point, there was no way she'd find a straight direction any time soon.

Sakura rested her hands on the ground as another means to help keep herself sitting upright. She felt her right hand land on something small, and she quickly jumped, standing up in a panic and taking out a rusty kunai. "Is it a bug…?" she thought out loud, praying that she hadn't just **touched** a spider. To her surprise, it was something shiny, though just as small.

Sakura reached down and picked up the object, discovering that it was a ring. She turned it over in her hands a couple times, examining it. "Must be a man's ring," she said as she tried slipping it on her finger. It fit her thumbs, but her other fingers were too small. She looked at the purple bead in the center and read aloud, "Three." Tilting her head to the side, she stared at it in confusion, "What kind of ring says 'three' on it?"

With a shrug, she placed it on her right thumb and nodded approvingly. It was a pretty cool looking ring; she'd give it that much. It wouldn't hurt to keep it for a while. After all, it wasn't like the owner was going to come back looking for it. From the looks of things, it had been there for a while, judging by the scratch marks and dirt. Must have just been a plain, ordinary ring.

She stretched out and relaxed against the base of the tree again, closing her eyes in an attempt to get some rest. As she sat there trying to fall asleep, her mind resumed the memory of what had become of her and her teammates.

"_Hidden Waterfall is west of here," Shikamaru said, pointing at the country with his right index finger. He moved his finger back towards Konoha, just outside the village. "And we're here, a few hours distance outside the gates." Taking a coin out of his pocket, he said, "If this represents five kilometers…" With this, he moved the coin step by step from their location to Hidden Waterfall, "We should be able to make it in about a week."_

"_That's if we make it at all," Ino shuddered. It was already getting dark, and though the Land of Fire was her home, she never liked to be out at night._

"_We'll make it," Naruto said bravely, patting her on the shoulder. "Sakura-chan's sense of direction is amazing!"_

_Sakura blushed slightly, smiling despite herself. "Thanks, Naruto."_

"Hmph," Sakura mumbled, curling herself into a ball. "Sense of direction, my ass."

_Settling down for camp that night, Shikamaru and Naruto worked on setting up the tents as Ino and Sakura prepared a campfire and dinner. The sun was already completely gone by this time, so they were quick to get the job done. As the four of them sat there, several conversations came up. Naruto seemed to be back in his usual obnoxious mood, and every so often, Sakura cracked a smile at some of the stupid things he said._

_Ino looked between them and grinned as she set down her bowl. "Are you guys ready for a scary story?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened with excitement, "A scary story?!"_

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of, "Troublesome."_

_This made Ino smirk, "Hey, if it's too troublesome for you, why don't you just head to bed early. You, too, Sakura – wouldn't want you getting scared and having nightmares."_

_Sakura's chopsticks abruptly snapped in half. She looked down at the broken wooden sticks and said a barely audible, "Oops."_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan, you can use mine if you want," Naruto offered, showing his chopsticks._

_Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance, "That's… really disgusting, Naruto." She set down her bowl as well, along with the broken chopsticks, and looked at Ino. "You were saying? I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, tell that story!"_

_Ino inwardly sighed but quickly put her smirk back on her face. She and the others left the campfire and sat in a circle in the girls' tent. Ino took a flashlight from her back and turned it on. "Okay… this is the story of…" she put the flashlight just below her face for a creepy effect, "the Kuchisake-onna…"_

"_The what?" Shikamaru asked skeptically._

_Annoyance came across Ino's features for a moment before she quickly masked it with the scary look again. "The Kuchisake-onna…"_

"_Get on with it," Sakura yawned, waving her hand in front of her a few times for extra boredom affect._

_Ino masked her frustration once again and proceeded to tell her tale. "Hundreds of years ago, there lived a beautiful young woman. Her beauty was said to rival that of any other woman in the world. She was also the wife of a powerful samurai lord."_

_Subconsciously, a smile crept across Sakura's features. She used to imagine herself as such a woman during the years of her childhood. A beautiful woman, prettier than all the others with a brave warrior as her husband. Of course, back then the warrior was Sasuke, though in her present state, she was depressingly content with picturing nearly any man in that place._

"_However, the woman was also very vain," Ino continued, waving the flashlight when necessary. "It's said that she cheated on her husband with several other men as well. The samurai, being jealous, attacked her and slit her mouth from ear to ear, all the while screaming, 'WHO WILL THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL NOW?!'_

"_This is where the legend picks up," Ino said, her voice lower than before. "It's said that on foggy nights, a woman roams the streets of different villages that she traveled to with her samurai husband, her face covered in a surgical mask. When she encounters someone, usually alone, she coyly asks, 'Kirei da to omou?'" (Do you think I'm beautiful?)_

_Ino looked between the faces of her teammates, pleased to see they were all listening attentively. "At the same time, she'll take off her mask, revealing her mutilated mouth. Most of the victims then run away screaming, but that only makes the Kuchisake-onna angry. She runs after them with the same kodachi her husband cut her mouth with and **KILLS THEM**."_

_Sakura swallowed hard, finding herself looking around the tent. Ino's flashlight and the campfire effectively served to make a great deal of frightening shadows that added to the already creepy effect of the story. The problem was that people often wore surgical masks when they had a cold or other such infections and diseases out of the concern for others. If she saw someone in one of those when she returned to Konoha, Sakura would probably run for it._

"_There's only one way to avoid being chased by the Kuchisake-onna," Ino explained in the same, creepy tone. "If you tell her 'yes' or 'no' as an answer to her question, she'll chase you anyway." Her tone steadily returned to normal. "But if you tell her something like 'You look ordinary' she will leave you alone. The only way to get away from the Kuchisake-onna if you** are** being chased… is to throw candy at her."_

_At this, the others sweat dropped. Shikamaru was the first to speak, "Candy?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sakura sighed and curled up in her sleeping bag. "Night."_

"_Aw, night, Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He crawled to the open flap in the tent and glanced at Ino, "Cool story, but you should change the end or something, Ino-chan." The he left and sat back at the fire._

_Shikamaru rolled his eyes, again muttering, "Troublesome," and leaving the tent as well._

_Ino scowled and angrily shook her fist, "You don't believe me?! Well, FINE! We'll see what happens when the Kuchisake-onna goes after **YOU**!"_

"_SHUT **UP**!" Sakura demanded, covering her head._

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought. "Stupid Ino-pig and her stories. That was so _lame_." Though she didn't say it, she looked over her shoulder every so often for a woman in a surgical mask.

That night, the separation happened. It was the first night of the mission and most likely the last. As she thought about it, she was able to determine exactly how those rogue shinobi managed to defeat and effectively separate the four of them.

_Somehow, they had gotten into her medical supplies and poisoned each of their drinks with a sleep-inducing drug. Team Tsunade tried to stay standing and fight back, but the rogue shinobi were too good – either that, or the Konoha gang was too tired. The rogues managed to lead each of them away from the other, effectively separating them and weakening them by not only drugs but numbers as well._

_In a sudden spur of what little energy she had, Sakura numbly brought her hand to her mouth and bit down hard. The pain and blood managed to awaken her a bit more, just enough to take down the shinobi with a massive shuriken attack. That proved the rogues really were nothing; her team could have taken them out with ease had they not been drugged._

_Unable to fight the sedative any longer, Sakura collapsed to the ground. She didn't wake up until the next day. Thankful that she had a good amount of chakra, she efficiently patched up the injury on her hand and started looking around for her teammates, occasionally calling out their names._

_Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were some of the best ninja from Konoha. She knew for a fact they wouldn't go down so easily. They had to have thought of some sort of solution like she had and defeated their rogue shinobi. The only problem was, like Sakura, they most likely had taken off in other directions to try and find each other._

_Hours passed and she slowly lost hope. She was beginning to regret wandering from her original position in the forest. Perhaps if she had stayed by the body of that rogue ninja, her friends would have found her. She would have been closer to camp._

Sakura finally drifted into a sleep, but it didn't last past a few hours. It served to ease her exhaustion, so she stood up and braced herself for another walk through the woods. She had been lost for about six days now. This was going to be the last day, she was sure of it.

The key to getting out of forests was to walk in a straight line. Sakura had been following her broken compass for the past few days, and now that she realized it wasn't even working, she would turn to the next method. Taking out her rusted kunai, Sakura slowly trudged through the forest in a straight line, marking off trees she passed with the knife.

After a while, she finally saw a slightly new scenery. The sun began to rise, revealing she had been walking for a few hours. _So… hungry…_ she thought miserably. Deciding that since she was getting somewhere, she would be closer to Konoha or some other village (where there was food) and she should just keep going. The thought of a tasty meal from a restaurant was far more appealing than forest scraps, though she wouldn't hesitate if it went that far.

Distracted by her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice herself stumble into a hole until it was too late. "AHHH!!" she screamed as she fell to the bottom. It was a fatal fall since the hole was filled with rocks, but it still caught her by surprise.

Sakura looked up, squinting her eyes in the upcoming sunlight. "Oh man, way to go, Sakura," she complained. Sakura struggled to walk over to the edge and climb up but found she was unable to do so. "My ankle… oh, damn it! THIS IS SO CLICHÉ!"

"_Is… someone… there…_"

Sakura jumped up, landing on her ankle, causing a scream of both fright **and** pain to erupt from her mouth. She scooted back against the edge of the hole, desperately clutching her rusty kunai knife. "Who's there?! Show yourself before I kick your ass!"

"_Beneath… you…_"

In a motion that resembled a water sprinkler, Sakura hesitantly looked down. All she could see were the rocks she was sitting on, but her eyes caught sight of something to her right. She looked over and saw…

A human hand waving at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey what's up? Ok, I know I have a rule that I won't put up another chappie until there is 10 or more reviews...but in rare cases (such as this) I break the rule on my own accord. I simply got tired of waiting and was eager to update this story! Though now, this means that if you really, really like this chappie then I have to work my tail off on the 3 chappie (though, I don't think I'll have THAT much work to do). Alrighty then...enough with my yapping...I'm sure some of you have been egar to find out who the heck Sakura found in the last chappie!

Please do what you do best and support this story by leaving a comment!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hum...pretty soon I've gotta come up with a cleaver way of saying that I don't own Naruto and that he and all his friends belong to their rightful owner. (It sounded sooo good in my head!)

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I'll do my best!!)

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

_**P.S.**_ Original name of the story (Addiction) will remain the same unless I decide to change it...which I most likely won't.

* * *

**Recap Time!: **

_Sakura jumped up, landing on her ankle, causing a scream of both fright **and** pain to erupt from her mouth. She scooted back against the edge of the hole, desperately clutching her rusty kunai knife. "Who's there?! Show yourself before I kick your ass!"_

"_Beneath… you…"_

_In a motion that resembled a water sprinkler, Sakura hesitantly looked down. All she could see were the rocks she was sitting on, but her eyes caught sight of something to her right. She looked over and saw…_

_A human hand waving at her._

"

* * *

_**Addiction**_

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

Sakura pushed herself as far back as she could, feeling her back against the dirt. "W-w-who's there?!"

"_Hi There!_ _I was passing through when I accidentally fell though and got buried under all of these rocks… Who are you?_" The voice was distinctly male though quite muffled due to the rocks.

She hesitated for a long time, but soon, her medical instincts kicked in. This person was trapped beneath those rocks and would die if she didn't help. It wasn't his fault the rocks caved in like that… Maybe she could help him and they could help each other get out of there. "I'm H-Haruno Sakura… a medic ninja from Konoha."

"_Oh, Sakura-chan is it? Well, it's quite nice to meet you! I've been stuck here for a while and was wondering if anyone would find me. Now that you're here, do you think you could help me out by getting rid of these rocks...please?"_

Sakura was some what taken back by this man's attitude. Just by his tone and attitude, he seemed friendly enough...but who said it wasn't a trick for her to dig him out and THEN he'd attack? However, even if the situation seemed fishy enough, she couldn't help the feeling that was itching up her skin to help him out. After a moment or two of debating, her heart won over her logic. "Well… even if I help you, we're stuck in this hole."

"_Don't worry about that. If I weren't buried under all of these rocks, I would have got myself out anyway. So it wouldn't be much of a big deal to help you out too."_ Naturally it didn't occur to Sakura that she could have used her chakra to get out. She **did** feel obligated to help the person since they were trapped though; Sakura wasn't one for leaving people for dead.

"Well… all right…" She said hesitantly as she used a bit of chakra to heal her ankle and then started pushing rocks out of the way. Some of them were very large and required more of her chakra to move. One of them, once moved, made way to reveal the man's face, turned towards the side. When she had thrown the rock to the side, he turned his head to get a good look at her, and Sakura found herself doing the same.

For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar, but Sakura couldn't place it exactly so she decided not to give it much thought. She had never seen the man before, and therefore had to have mistaken him with someone else.

By the time she had freed his upper body, Sakura's peripheral vision caught sight of something _very_ disturbing. On the man's torn black clothing, she saw what could only be described as a red cloud. Before she could react or say anything, he seemed to have regained the majority of his strength and climbed out of the other rocks on his own.

Sakura's eyes widened in a panic, and she quickly backed herself against the wall of the hole. "A-Akatsuki…"

"How'd you know?" he asked out of curiosity with his head slightly tilted.

Sakura in turn only gave him a blank look. She had no idea how to respond to that. As a matter of fact, she was just about wondering when he'd attack her, but he continued to stand there with his head slightly tilted. Utterly confused, she pointed to the pieces of fabric which still clung to him. His eye traveled down towards where she was pointing and it was then he caught on.

"Ah! That's right, I almost forgot about that!" He said in a voice of realization as he looked back up at her.

"Who...are you?" Sakura asked as she gave him a skeptical look.

"Me?" He asked as he pointed to himself. "My name is Tobi." Why did it sound like he was smiling?? "Anyway," He began as he walked closer to her, "We've gotta get our selfs out of here. A promise is a promise right?" Before Sakura could react or even say a word, he took a hold of her wrist and applying chakra to the bottom of his feet, he jumped out of the hole with Sakura.

* * *

"Tobi has been freed."

Pale, shark-like eyes turned in the direction of his leader as Kisame asked, "Oh?"

Another voice from the shadows spoke, "Freed from what?." It had to have been Zetsu; the wispy voice sounded like his light side.

"I thought he'd be dead by now… yeah," another said. The tone and style of speaking was unmistakably Deidara.

Crimson Sharingan eyes drifted across the room until they landed on Leader again. "You're sure?" Itachi asked quietly.

Though his face wasn't illuminated in the darkness, there was no mistaking the slight smirk on Leader's features. "Positive… I have a lock on his chakra pattern. The one who dug him up is with him."

"**You don't want him back in Akatsuki, do you**?" Zetsu's dark side asked. "**After all, he was a complete idiot…**"

The dark room was silent for a while. The remaining Akatsuki members stood there, waiting for their leader's orders. "This is true," he said at last. "But he still is a valuable member...it would be a lost if we didn't have his ability."

"Who are you sending out?" Kisame asked, he wasn't all to crazy about him even coming back...as a matter of fact, it was just interesting how someone like him could even be accepted into Akatsuki in the first place.

Leader turned his head slightly to the left, looking at another Akatsuki member. "You've recently made your way back to us as well. What do you say? I'm sure you and Deidara can handle this."

Amber eyes remained impassive as the mission order went through the puppet master's ears. "Of _course_," Sasori said after a pause. How was it that he came back? Well...that's a long story with in itself.

His partner sighed, "I just got back from getting the Sanbi… yeah. Can't this wait?"

"Don't complain," Kisame said rather irritably. "Just go and get him."

"Yeah, yeah…" Deidara Sigh deeply as both him and Sasori disappeared from the rest of the group.

* * *

"...Anyway, so we were on this mission and I decided to go off on my own..." Tobi continued to explain how he got separated from his partner. Sakura on the other hand just about had enough with his talking. She rubbed the sides of her head as she felt yet another wave of headaches rushing towards her.

As he continued to talk...much to her displeasure...she took the chance to look around. Just then an obvious thought crossed her mind. Since he was so deep into his story, why not take this chance to run away? Judging by his attitude, he didn't seem like THAT much of a threat...so maybe...just maybe..

As he continued to walk, she stopped. _'Just as I thought...he didn't even noticed that I stopped.'_ A smirk came across her face as she turned around and started to sprint in the opposite direction. She was a good distance away that is until she ran into a soft yet solid form. Her eyes widen as she looked up. Before she had a chance to react, she felt herself falling backwards.

"Aahhh!!!!!" She cried out as she lost her balance and fell from the tree tops. She closed her eyes...waiting for the impact, because from the hight from which she fell...she could easily die. After a minute or two, she didn't feel any hard impact...as a matter of fact, she felt someone holding on to her and heard there foot steps hitting the branches of the tree beneath their feet. When she slowly opened her eyes, she looked up only to have the young masked boy look down at her. Just by the look in his eye, she could tell that he wasn't too happy.

"Tobi doesn't like it when people run away while he's talking." He said with a pout as he continued to jump from branch to branch. Almost in the same breath, he continued his story as Sakura cringed in annoyance.

* * *

_**TBC...

* * *

**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Ah! Another Chapter! Yay! I'm really beginning to like this story and I'm actually quite surprised that I got a lot of great review for this story too! I was laughing hysterically when I wrote this. Really now, was it not such a great idea that I added Tobi to the story? He's so cute! He just adds an extra something to this. Well, enough with my yapping. I'm on a roll here...two days and this is the third story I'm updating. YOSH!!

Please do what you do best and support this story by leaving a comment!

_**Disclaimer:**_

Tobi: Let's play telephone!

Sasori: Let's play megaphone?

Deidara: No...no...it's Tell a bone!

Sakura: Isn't it Microphone?

Tobi: Disclaimer!

Sasori: Reclaimer?

Sakura: No! Redeemer!

Deidara: Sigh I'm board

Tobi: Deidara-Senpai isn't fun!

Sakura: Deidara-Senpai isn't a bun?

Sasori: No! It's Deidara-senpai wouldn't run.

Tobi: Tobi would like to take the time to say that..

Sakura: Deidara-Senpai didn't burn!

Deidara: Nani? Ah! You're all hopeless...yeah! (leaves room)

Tobi: The anime and charters belong to their rightful owner! Yay! (runs out of room)

Sakura and Sasori: Game Over.

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I'll do my best!!)

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

_**P.S.**_ Original name of the story (Addiction) will remain the same unless I decide to change it...which I most likely won't.

**Recap time!:**As he continued to walk, she stopped. _'Just as I thought...he didn't even noticed that I stopped.'_ A smirk came across her face as she turned around and started to sprint in the opposite direction. She was a good distance away that is until she ran into a soft yet solid form. Her eyes widen as she looked up. Before she had a chance to react, she felt herself falling backwards.

"Aahhh!!!!!" She cried out as she lost her balance and fell from the tree tops. She closed her eyes...waiting for the impact, because from the hight from which she fell...she could easily die. After a minute or two, she didn't feel any hard impact...as a matter of fact, she felt someone holding on to her and heard there foot steps hitting the branches of the tree beneath their feet. When she slowly opened her eyes, she looked up only to have the young masked boy look down at her. Just by the look in his eye, she could tell that he wasn't too happy.

"Tobi doesn't like it when people run away while he's talking." He said with a pout as he continued to jump from branch to branch. Almost in the same breath, he continued his story as Sakura cringed in annoyance.

_**Addiction**_

**Chapter Three:**

**Death Sentence Pt One**

Two hours passed since they he jump out of the whole with her. Two hours since she made an attempt to escape but much to her distaste was found and captured. Two hours of him yapping and talking about his partner and other crap that she quite frankly didn't care about. All in all...for two hours...she felt like ripping the hair out of her scalp as she grind her teeth together.

"I should have just been left to fall to my death, at least I wouldn't be around to hear you're consent yapping." Sakura muttered under her breath as Tobi continued to talk.

For just a few seconds, there was sudden silence. Sakura turned to look at Tobi only to see that he was looking at her. Those few seconds were the best few seconds of her life. Words couldn't really explain. She simply felt like jumping out of his arms and doing the happy dance...for he finally abide by her silent commend. Silence...what a beauty!

"Excuse me?" He asked politely as he tilted his head slightly.

'Don't reply...don't reply!!' She stressed in her head. "Uh...nothing." She replied after a moment. Brain fart moment...gotta love those moments huh? 'Agh!' Her inner self began yanking at her hair in complete frustration.

"Ne...are you ok Sakura-chan? Your face looks all red." Tobi said with slight concern wrapped in his voice.

A dumbfounded look crossed her face. Seriously now...how is it that someone like him could be in...wait a minute! Did he just call her...

"What did you just call me?" She asked in a venomousness tone. She could see that his one viable eyes widen in shock by the tone of her voice. There was a pause on his part before he spoke again, this time a little bit nervously.

"Uh, Sa...Sakura-chan? It sounds cute...Tobi likes that name." He finally answered and by the tone of his voice, she could almost sense his smile behind that mask of his.

"Don't call me that. I don't know you and quite frankly I don't care to know you." She replied bluntly and coldly.

"H...Harsh!" He replied with a gasp. "That was a mean thing to say Sakura-chan. Tobi doesn't like it when people say mean things."

And just when she honestly thought she'd have SOME sort of a peace of mind...off he went on how rude she was and blah blah blah. She moaned inwardly over her current predicament. She wished that her ears would just fall off already.

"Stop." Sasori Said in a low voice as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Deidara was in his own thoughts and snapped out of it just short of crashing in to Sasori. An annoyed look crossed his face. "Why did we stop..yeah?" He asked as he looked at his former partner.

Sasori didn't say anything for a moment. Deidara was growing impacient with the delayed reply and just before he could open his mouth to lash out, Sasori spoke up in a quite voice.

"He's on his way to us." Was all he said. He turned his head slightly as a smirk crossed his face.

Deidara gave him a raised eyebrow. "What's with that smirk...yeah?" He asked, completely confused.

Sasori didn't reply as he turned to look away. The smirk still on his face and Deidara was puzzled even more then before.

That's it! She honestly had enough. She could understand two hours of non-stop chatter, heck, she could even go as far as to say that she'd even deal with him calling her Sakura-chan. But this? This was going too far!! Currently, he was singing...and it was one of those cheesy catchy tunes that once you hear it, you can't get it out of your head. But with him singing it over and over just humming it and singing off key...it was enough to make even the sanest person go mad! Just then, her internal bomb came to it's final 'Tick' before she bellowed out in an eruption of anger...

"AGH!!!! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SHUT UP!" That's it! She couldn't hold back what she had been meaning to say since she first met him. "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVER GET A SPOT IN AKISUKI?? YOU'RE A JOKE! THAT MUST BE IT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A JOKE! I'M SURE THAT THE REASON YOU WERE TRAPED IN THAT HOLE WAS CAUSE THEY ABANDONED YOUR SORRY LITTLE-" She was cut off when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Really, she could have gone on, but for some reason she just couldn't. The sense of two powerful chakra's seemed to surround the area, stuffing out the much needed air for her to breath.

"Wha...what's with this chakra?" She muttered to herself quietly as she looked around, as much as she could being that she was still in Tobi's arms...that being yet another question she wanted answers to...but that could honestly wait.

"They're here." He said softly as he continued to stand in his spot on the ground. "They came to rescue Tobi."

Sakura's eyes widen. 'They? Who is he talking about? Who was coming? Could it be other members of Akatsuki?' Granted this guy here was a complete joke, who ever else was coming was a different story. They probelly wouldn't hesitate to kill her the minute they see her. Now, she couldn't stand to be with this guy, but she'd rather live and be far away from here then to be in THIS mess!

Much to Sakura's surprise, he lowered her down until she was standing on her own. She looked up at him confused. What was the meaning to his sudden change in attitude? As if to answer her silent question, she turned her head to look in the direction in which he was looking and it didn't take her long to find the source of the powerful chakra's.

Sakura's eyes widen in horror. She knew both of them...quite well in fact. Now she could understand the one with the long blond hair, he never died. However, the one with the red hair...

As if he could sense her looking at him, he turned his head to look at her. Their eyes locked and her jaw dropped.

"A-Akasuna no Sasori…" Sakura Gasped in shock as she felt her knees buckle beneath her. It didn't make sense...no way it could be him. But just by the way he was looking at her...it was no mistake...this man in front of her...

"What do you know, Sasori-dono, she recognizes you… yeah." The blond one, also in an Akatsuki cloak, casually slid down the side of the bird and landed on the ground.

"Deidara-Senpai! Long time no see!" Tobi spoke up startling Sakura, because for once that day, he was quite for so long that she completely forgot that he was there.

"How...how could you..." Sakura gasped in shock as she continued to look at Sasori.

"So you came to rescue Tobi, Deidara-Senpai?" Tobi asked.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders as he walked closer to the two. "Leader's orders. He sensed that you left that hole and asked for us to come and get you."

"Cause I really didn't die." Was Sasori's reply to her. A sly smirk was plastered on his face as he could sense her fear from where he remained standing.

"Then let's go, Tobi wants to go back now!" He said in a some what childish matter.

"But I saw...those two swords...through your...heart..." Sakura said as she was still frozen in disbelief.

"What are we going to do about her...yeah?" Deidara asked as he now turned his attention to Sakura.

An indifferent look now appeared across Sasori's face. One could conclude that this was the moment he's been waiting for, to get his revenge. However with him it was generally hard to tell.

"Do what you want...so long that she's dead, then I'm satisfied." He replied as he turned to walk away. Sakura's eyes widen in horror. Sure she was joking before about wanting to die...only because she couldn't stand Tobi...however, now the situation was dire. She was really looking life and death in the face. Subconsciously, she walked closer to Tobi, hiding behind him as if he'd protect her.

As if hearing her silent pleads, Tobi took to action and not only surprised Sakura, but the other two as well. "No." He said in determination causing everyone to look at him confused. "Tobi won't allow anyone to hurt Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and the other two had a sweat drop in the back of there heads. Of all the things Tobi would say...this wasn't exactly what everyone had in mind.

"Have you seriously lost it?...yeah?" Deidara said as he gave his partner a look of disbelief. "We have no use for her...she'd be better off dead."

"Tobi likes Sakura-chan...so he doesn't want her to die." He replied in an unshakable tone. Sakura looked up at him as he spoke. She could tell by his one viable eye that he was dead serious.

As the two started to argue, Sakura watched on in amazement. Just then, she heard her inner voice call out. 'Oi! What the heck are you doing? While they are distracted, shouldn't you use this time to escape?' Her eyes widen when she realized that her inner self was right. Judging by the situation, she had the opportunity now to runaway. She slowly backed away, gathering as much chakra as she could to her feet. Just as she was about to run, she looked around to make sure that no one was looking. As she looked around, she noticed something that she failed to notice before. She could still see Deidara and Tobi, but where was...

"Trying to escape I see." A deep voice whispered from behind, near her ear. Sakura's heart nearly stopped in her chest when she heard the voice. It was unmistakable. She slowly turned around, hands already beginning to tremble.

"Y..you!" She breathed out.

A smirk came across his face as that indifferent look remained unchanged. Gosh...why was at that moment he reminded her sooo much of someone?? "You really are pathetic. You act all tough but in reality your actually scared of me." He chuckled softly as he suddenly grabbed both of her wrist from behind and pulled her closer to him. He lowered his head until his lips were inches from her ear.

"Admit it, you couldn't beat me on your own...you needed help at that time. Now when it's just you, what are you going to do?" He whispered venomously.

For a moment she stood still breath in and out heavily. What could she do he asked? A smirk came across her face as she gave him her response. "Yes, at that time I did need the help of Chiyo-sama to defeat you. But..." She paused as she turned her head slightly to look up at him. A sly look was on her face which in truth took Sasori back in surprise, though he wouldn't actually admit it. "...what makes you think that I haven't grown stronger since that time?" She finished her sentence as she raised one of her eyebrows. Just then, unknown to him, she used the chakra that she stored in different parts of her body to emit enough chakra force around her body...sort of like an invisible shield. The force was enough to knock him back, casing him to fall to the ground.

She spun around just in time to catch the shock look on his face. That melt away quickly to a look of anger. He stood up quickly on his feet and stood about a foot away from her. He started to chuckle to himself as he 'Brushed off dust' from off his body. An unimpressed look plastered across his face. "Please...if that's all you've learned since then-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Sakura gathered a small amount of chakra to her hand and threw her fist back. Everything happened so suddenly, that he hardly had enough time to dodge the attack. The force of the punch, although not at it's fullest, had send him flying QUITE a distance.

As Deidara and Tobi continued their argument. "Ahh!!" They heard Sasori cry out. They looked up just in time to see Sasori flying over head.

Tobi's eyes widen in astonishment. "Sasori-Senpai is flying!" He said simply as he waved to Sasori who's flight ended shortly after hitting a near by tree. He leaded with a loud THUD to the ground.

"Sakura-chan sure is Strong. Tobi could have told you that Sasori-Senpai."

"So she's quite useful after all...yeah." Deidara chucked to himself, finding much-needed amusement in the situation.

"Damn wench!" Sasori cursed under his breath as he slowly stood up using the bark of the tree to keep his balance.

"Would this be a good time for me to say that you shouldn't under estimate your enemy...yeah?" Deidara asked with a smirk across his face as he walked closer to his former partner.

"Shut up." Sasori replied in a low voice.

"Where did Sakura-chan go Sasori-Senpai?" Tobi asked suddenly as he looked around.

Sasori's gaze drifted from Tobi to the spot Sakura was previously standing near until he realized she wasn't there. He looked around, searching different trees for her chakra signals but found nothing. "DAMN IT!"

"Just leave her, yeah?" Deidara said, not liking the idea of dragging her with them. He didn't care **how **useful she was.

"Well...enough though she can be very rude, Tobi likes Sakura-chan..." Tobi said more to himself with a pout behind his mask.

Just as the three of them came to a conclusion that it was best that they just leave, they stopped suddenly when their rings glowed with a faint light. "_Don't let the girl get away. Kill her_." With that, the light disappeared.

"Wait a minute, how did leader find out about about her? " Tobi asked with a confused look written across his face.

Though it would be a pain in the neck, Sasori didn't want to waste more time than they already had. "Do as he says." He sighed deeply.

Deidara and Tobi nodded in the puppet master's direction before sprinting further into the woods, both trying to hone in on Sakura's chakra. "Tobi spotted Sakura-chan's chakra." Tobi said, taking off towards the left. Deidara sighed and followed him, thoroughly annoyed with the entire situation.

As they continued to run, Deidara's thoughts drifted as he looked down at his arms. Akatsuki had been doing a lot of healing 'the old fashioned way' sitting it out and taking it easy. It was annoying. A thought crossed his mind when he thought about the Konochi they were chasing. He remembered hearing something about her being a medical ninja. Though it was a long shot, maybe she could fix Kakuzu's job on his arms.

_Oh yeah, we're supposed to kill her_, he remembered. With a shrug, Deidara continued to follow Tobi. _I doubt Leader will care if she heals me and __**then**__ we kill her… yeah_. Tobi made a sharp right turn; the kunoichi was obviously trying to make her trail as jagged as possible for chances of losing her pursuers. Once again, he was so deep in thought that he noticed almost a little too late that Tobi stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you stopping?" Deidara asked, narrowly avoiding bumping into the guy.

Tobi pointed in the direction of a bush cleverly hidden by a couple trees and said, "Sakura-chan, won't you be a good girl and come out...please? We just want to talk."

"Oh, like she's going to answer to **that**… yeah," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"I said please. You have to be polite." Tobi said softly as he glance quickly over to Deidara.

A few seconds later, much to Deidara's surprise, Sakura hesitantly and slowly emerged from the bush. Once she was out of her hiding place, she stayed put, not moving an inch closer. Tobi gave Deidara a triumphant look, "You see, Tobi is right, kindness always wins!"

Deidara scowled, "She only did that to spite me."

"What do you want from me?!" Sakura demanded, interrupting their minor argument. "You have your friends; I'm of no further use to you, so let me go!"

The rings lit up again as Leader sent another telepathic message through them. _Deidara, wait for my signal. Tobi, return with Sasori_.

"Hey, why does he get to go, yeah?" Deidara complained. The rings were no longer lit up, so his complaint was left unheard.

Tobi had a pout on his face, "Well, it was nice knowing you Sakura-chan. Tobi hopes you don't die in a slow painful way. Jya-ne!"

Sakura's eyes widen in horror at hearing him say that. "I **helped** you!" Sakura yelled. "I **saved** you! **This** is how you repay me?!"

"Well, it can't be helped, Tobi can't go against Leader, now can he?" Tobi said in a nonchalant voice. Without another word, he took off in the direction they had come from, leaving her alone with Deidara. _'Damn! And they always say it's the quite ones you need to watch out for! I think they should change it to 'It's the stupid ones you have to watch out for!'' _ She thought to herself as she thought of a plan to escape.

Deidara sighed, muttering something about following orders and sat down against a tree, keeping his visible eye on her in case she were to try another escape plan. Sakura knew better than to just up and run away – every time she did, they caught up with her. She had to think of something else. For now, she sat down a few feet in front of him, forming a scheme in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people! Well, this is the last part that **__**TsukiharaKitty**__**had a part in writing. I made a few changes here in there, but it basically remains the same. TsukiharaKitty, I'm going to continue to thank you for giving me the chance to continue this. I'm having a blast! I've got so many ideas for this story and starting in the next chapter, I'm starting on my own...so Ch 5 and up will be an original of me. I hope I could do a good job! Oh, also I wanted to let u know about my other Deidara and Sakura fanfic, currently what I'm doing is back tracking and fixing up a few of the chapters. I realized that I screwed up on the time line, so I need to make a few changes so that the future chapters makes more sense. I have the next chapter done, but I won't put it up until it finish the corrections. Aside from that, as for my other stories? UNTCBT...I'm still on chappi 5! I didn't forget, my computer crashed and I lost it...so I have to start over. The Sequel to Sakura's Admire...still working on it. But truth be told, I became obsessed with these Deidara and Sakura stories, so I've been working on them more then the others.**_

_**Enjoy mina, I'm gonna stop chatting now. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sakura: SP3234 Got board of having lame disclaimer's so she asked for us to step in.**_

_**Deidara: Don't know why she got so lazy...yea-**_

_**(A book was thrown from off stage and hit Deidara across the head)**_

_**Deidara: OW! (Glares angerly off stage)**_

_**SP3234: (off stage) Sorry!**_

_**Deidara: To the heck you are! Yeah (Stands up and storms off stage. There's a couple of screams and a few sounds of explosion before he comes back out.)**_

_**Sakura: (giving Deidara a look of horror) Wa...What did you do?!**_

_**Deidara: (Plainly looking at Sakura) It had to be done...yeah**_

_**Sakura: (Shaking head) You know she's going to get back at you**_

_**Deidara: Whatever. Yeah Just get on with the disclaimer. I have better things to do then sit here...yeah.**_

_**Sakura: Hai! (Turns to look at readers) SP3234 doesn't own us, the charters of 'Naruto' and She doesn't own the original idea of this story, what she does own is anything she added and future concepts of this story.**_

_**SP3234: (Glaring dangerously at Deidara) Deidara...**_

_**Sakura: (smile to Deidara who looks a little worried) I warned you.**_

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**__** TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I'll do my best!!)**_

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

_**P.S.**_ Original name of the story (Addiction) will remain the same unless I decide to change it...which I most likely won't.

**Recap time!:**The rings lit up again as Leader sent another telepathic message through them. _Deidara, wait for my signal. Tobi, return with Sasori_.

"Hey, why does he get to go, yeah?" Deidara complained. The rings were no longer lit up, so his complaint was left unheard.

Tobi had a pout on his face, "Well, it was nice knowing you Sakura-chan. Tobi hopes you don't die in a slow painful way. Jya-ne!"

Sakura's eyes widen in horror at hearing him say that. "I **helped** you!" Sakura yelled. "I **saved** you! **This** is how you repay me?!"

"Well, it can't be helped, Tobi can't go against Leader, now can he?" Tobi said in a nonchalant voice. Without another word, he took off in the direction they had come from, leaving her alone with Deidara. _'Damn! And they always say it's the quite ones you need to watch out for! I think they should change it to 'It's the stupid ones you have to watch out for!'' _She thought to herself as she thought of a plan to escape.

Deidara sighed, muttering something about following orders and sat down against a tree, keeping his visible eye on her in case she were to try another escape plan. Sakura knew better than to just up and run away – every time she did, they caught up with her. She had to think of something else. For now, she sat down a few feet in front of him, forming a scheme in her mind.

_**Addiction**_

**Chapter Four:**

**Death Sentence part 2**

_**Half Hour Later**_

"It's red… and black…"

"That robin over there," Deidara said in a rather bored tone.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "How did you know? It could have been your cloak."

"You already used that one, yeah," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Sakura sighed. "Okay, your turn." Deidara paused, eye wandering around the area nearby. He was about to speak when Sakura said, "And don't use that scope! That's cheating."

"No its not," Deidara said.

"Yes, it is," Sakura informed matter-of-factly. "If I can't see it, then I can't guess it."

Deidara rolled his eye and looked around again. "Gray… small tool… circle at the end…"

"Oh, a kunai!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said in a dull and board tone.

Sakura grinned and looked around for a moment. With a shrug, she said, "Let's play something else."

"You're weird… yeah."

Sakura glared at him. "Hey! I realize you don't want to be here, and neither do I, which is _**why**_ I'm putting forth the effort to make this easier on the both of us!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "By playing games with your enemy?"

"Fine," Sakura said simply, turning around so her back was facing him. They were quiet for a long time, a moody and slightly awkward silence passing over them. Sakura inwardly sighed. She was certain about an half hour had passed since Tobi left and she _still_ hadn't come up with an escape plan.

She frowned, her thoughts going to her team, hoping they were all right. With determination, she pushed her fears away. Sakura knew they were fine; they were great shinobi, after all. Now that she thought about it, she should probably be more concerned for her _own_ life. Slowly, she turned around again, facing Deidara. "Um…" _Be polite…_ "Deidara-san?"

Deidara looked at her, expression still showing traces of boredom. "Yeah?"

Wondering how best to word it, Sakura decided against beating the bush. "What's going to happen to me? I mean… I doubt you're going to sit here babysitting forever…"

"I'm waiting for Leader's order to kill you… yeah." Sakura felt her heart sink. So she really was going to die. At the hands of Akatsuki no less. Deidara sensed her sudden change and smirked, "Disappointed you played games with your _executioner_?"

Sakura slowly looked at him, meeting his gaze and masking the majority of her emotions. "Are you really going to kill me?" She asked, doing the best to steady her voice.

"If I don't, Leader will kill me," he shrugged. This guy was really pissing her off. It was like killing was an everyday thing. _He's Akatsuki, you moron_! _Of course killing was an everyday thing!_ she mentally reminded herself. "Consider yourself lucky," he added with a sadistic grin. "At least you didn't get any of the others… yeah."

Sakura swallowed hard, hesitantly asking, "W…what do you mean? What do the others do?"

"Sasori-dono would probably turn you into a puppet," Deidara explained, casually crawling towards her. "Itachi-san would torture you with the Mangekyou and then kill you." How easy it was to feed off her fear, a smile appeared across his face. "Kisame would take his sword and slowly cut you into pretty little pieces before ending it." Sakura couldn't help to shutter at the thought...she slowly backed up as Deidara neared her, panic rising in her chest. "And as for Tobi...well...you know..."

Sakura was fully backed against a tree, breathing heavily as Deidara cornered her, continuing his death explanation. "You remind me of art, sitting there like that," he said, leaning in closer. "A beautifully frightened little girl, begging for a painless death… yeah." He grinned, taking hold of her chin, "Lucky for you, my art is gone in an instant."

_Don't say it…_ Sakura thought as she felt her eyes stinging with the tears that threaten to fall. _Don't give in… You're a ninja… Don't you dare_… Feeling a tear fall down her cheek, Sakura lost it. She gave in, all of her ninja pride gone. "Please don't kill me." She pleaded with quivering lips and horror filled eyes.

Deidara smirked in satisfaction, standing up and returning to his original spot about a meter away against a different tree. "Some ninja you are… yeah."

Sakura looked towards the ground. She couldn't call herself a ninja. She had just begged for her life. And of course, her plea was going to go unanswered. Half of her wanted to know the answer to the next question, but the other half didn't. "How much longer do I have…?"

He glanced at her for a moment before relaxing again against the tree. "Tobi and Sasori-dono have to get to headquarters first; then Leader will talk to him. If you're lucky, maybe two hours… yeah."

Sakura gave a feeble nod. She leaned against the tree and looked to the sky, wondering if it was the last time she'd ever see it. _I have to escape… I __**have**__ to_… Feeling something brush over her hand, Sakura jumped, startled. She looked and saw a white bird staring at her. After blinking a few times, she saw it was made of clay. _A clay bird… but it's moving. _She thought to herself with widen eyes.

She lifted the bird up in her hands and looked at it eye-level. Interrupting her thoughts, she heard Deidara's voice, "Don't drop it; it'll make you go _boom_." She could practically _feel_ his smirk.

"**Lovely**," Sakura said sarcastically, gently setting the bird down beside her. So that was what Deidara was going to use to kill her as soon as the order was issued. She was going to be blown into a million pieces, nice and bloody. This guy was such a sadistic bastard, blowing people up like that.

She sighed and looked towards the sky again, begging for some sort of magical cloud to swoop in and carry her away. After a few more moments of silence, she started listing the pros and cons of which Akatsuki member she'd rather be captured by, Deidara or Tobi. _At least Tobi didn't want to kill me…_ She groaned in misery at the next thought. _Never mind, he would have killed me if he were given the order to do so._

"Don't be so miserable, yeah?" Deidara said. "You get a quick death. More than anyone can say of your Kyuubi friend."

Temper, minus three points. Sakura looked at him, "You'll **never** get your hands on Naruto." She said in a low voice with narrowed eyes.

"It'll be a challenge, yeah, but we'll get him eventually." Sakura's rage boiled up more. Deidara looked at her, suddenly remembering something. "How's your chakra doing?"

"What do you care?" Sakura asked haughtily. "You're just going to kill me anyway!"

"Might as well make use of you until then," Deidara shrugged. "Come here."

"No."

"Come here or the bird blows up, yeah."

"…Fine." Sakura mentally cursed herself. Even now, she was afraid of death. Deidara clearly saw this and used it to his full advantage. Sakura crawled over to him and waited for further instruction.

He looked her up and down, mentally calculating something that Sakura couldn't figure out – not that she wanted to. "I want you to finish what Kakuzu started on my arms." Sakura gave him a puzzled look but that immediately changed to horror as he started unbuttoning his coat. "Don't give me that look… yeah. You can't exactly heal through the cloak, can you?"

Sakura gave a feeble nod, for some reason, grateful the Akatsuki wore a shirt underneath. She looked at the poor sewing job on Deidara's arms and could see why he wanted it fixed properly. It was amazing he could even use them. She started healing him, knowing that if she didn't, she'd just die sooner.

_**The sooner the better**_, her inner self said. _I don't want to die_, Sakura thought pitifully. Never in her life had she felt as pathetic as she did then. It was as if all the training under Tsunade was for nothing. She finished the first in a decent amount of time, moving onto the next one. With a curious expression, she asked, "This isn't your real arm, is it?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, mentally wondering how she knew that. "The Ichibi destroyed the other one… yeah."

"Don't talk about Garra like he's a monster," Sakura said bitterly as she attached the arm one cell at a time. "Referring to him as… as _that_. They're two separate things."

"Idealistic brat."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Don't start that," Deidara said with a glare of his own. "Before you became his _friend_ you were scared of him, weren't you?"

"I was," Sakura admitted. "But not because of the Shukaku." She gave him a triumphant look as she finished the healing process, "Unlike some people, I don't judge by standards like that." _I used to,_ she thought to herself. _But I like to think I'm above that now_… Sakura looked away when she finished reattaching his arm.

_I'm sorry, Naruto_, she thought, wishing he could hear her. _I know I treated you awfully… and I judged you like everyone else. I wanted to make up for that… You were such a good friend to me, and I'll miss you. I wish I could tell you this in person… but it looks like I'm not getting out of here alive_…

"You judge people," Deidara said suddenly, putting his arm through the sleeve of his cloak. As he buttoned it up, he said, "You see an Akatsuki cloak and you immediately think criminal… yeah."

Sakura glared at him, "Do I have reason not to?"

"Heh… probably not."

She gave him a puzzled look, wondering why he'd bring that up if he wasn't even going to push the topic but looked back towards the sky anyway. She didn't really care what brought that up. They were quiet for a while, both thinking about different things.

Sakura curled herself into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I wanted to see my friends before I died. I wanted to see Naruto and apologize for all the times I was mean to him. I should have been his friend… I never believed in him. I never told him I knew he could become Hokage some day. And…" a tear fell down her cheek, "and I wish I had…"

"I wanted to see my parents," she continued, looking up so her tears would hopefully stop. "I never tell them I love them, or what I'd do without them. I never thank them for anything… I always tell them they annoy me and that they should just leave me alone. And now I can never say I'm sorry for that and tell them I love them…"

Deidara looked at her, finding the sob story a bit of a drag. If it was so bad, she should have done those things before getting stranded by herself. "Too late now, yeah," he said. "Should have thought of that before you left. Live life to the fullest, yeah?"

"I know," Sakura said, nodding her head once. She turned, facing him. "How much time?"

"Probably an hour and a half."

Sakura paused, wondering what she wanted to do for the last hour and a half of her life. Not caring if Deidara would even listen, she decided she wanted to talk. "When I became a Genin, I thought I was finally someone cool. I thought, 'Wow, I'm a ninja now.'" She smiled despite herself, "I sure was proven wrong…

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun were on my team," she said. "Team 7… with Kakashi-sensei. We did all kinds of things together, difficult missions, too. It made our bond grow really strong. Sasuke-kun and Naruto were so much better than I was… I always said out loud that I was ten times better than Naruto, and I scolded him for falling behind so many times. But every time a battle came up or something similar… those two would go and I would watch from the background.

"Sasuke-kun left… Naruto started training with Jiraiya-sama… I… I didn't want to get left behind. I asked Tsunade-shishou to train me." Sakura bit her lip in frustration. "But seeing Naruto continue fighting so many times… seeing Sasuke-kun back then after two and a half years… Both of them still surpass me." With a sad smile, she concluded, "And even now… here I am, captured by an Akatsuki, with only about an hour and a half to live." Looking at Deidara, she asked, "I tried to live life to the fullest… but it's not that easy, Deidara-san."

Deidara watched her for a while. Why she felt the need to indulge in her life story was beyond him. Maybe it was a, 'I'm dying, so who cares anymore' thing. With a sigh, he leaned back against the tree and said, "It's as easy as you make it… yeah."

Sakura gave him a curious look. 'Live life to the fullest'… _escape_… Was he hinting at something? Brushing that thought aside, Sakura decided to continue speaking her mind. At least he was less hostile, even if he was a sadist. "So… where are you from?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. The look on his face had 'are you really that stupid' written all over it. "I don't know, I guess I picked up this headband because I thought it looked cool, yeah."

Resisting the urge to smack him for his sarcasm, Sakura chose to ignore it and tried to find a different topic for conversation. _How pathetic… conversing with your enemy. Then again, I'm gonna die anyway. Why the hell not_. "So… how many are there in Akatsuki?"

She vaguely registered Deidara snort beside her before he said, "You must be really bored."

"No," Sakura replied. "I'm trying to enjoy my last moments alive."

"Heh." There was a pause. "There's eight of us left… yeah."

Sakura thought for a moment, wondering what to talk about next. Voicing her thoughts, she said, "You know, you could put more effort into making a conversation."

"Unlike you, Sakura-_**chan**_, I don't talk to my enemies unless I have to."

She sighed, leaning back on her hands and looking at the sky again. "If you knew you were going to die in an hour, what would you do?"

This time, he didn't reply right away. Sakura looked at him, wondering if he was thinking about his answer or just ignoring her. Judging by Deidara's facial expression, she could go with the former. Suddenly, a sly grin crept across his lips as he turned his gaze back towards her. "What do **you** think?"

For about three seconds, Sakura didn't have a clue. "…You PERVERT!" she yelled, standing up immediately and backing up to her original tree.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Deidara looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You're what, sixteen, yeah?"

"**Fifteen**," she retorted.

"Whatever," he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not some pedophile, yeah. Like you, _**I**_ have standards."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Akatsuki have standards? Yeah, right. Though the age comment surprised her. Looking at him, he couldn't have been too much older than her. "How old are you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Eighteen." She got quiet, making him curious, so he looked at her, nearly jumping when he saw her expression was sad. "What's with that look, yeah?"

"When did you join Akatsuki?" Sakura asked softly. Annoyed, Deidara picked up a stick and threw it at her. "OW!" Sakura rubbed her forehead, glaring at him. "What was **that** for?!" Sakura scoffed, offended, "And here I go and feel _bad_ for you, being so young and yet in Akatsuki."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I don't want your pity. I joined Akatsuki of my own choice."

Sakura shook her head in distaste, "How can you live like that? Don't you have a purpose? Someone or something important that you want to protect?"

"I protect myself… yeah."

Sakura inclined her head slightly, a look of disagreement on her face. Seeing as he wasn't going to try anything, she returned to her sitting position next to him from before. "My purpose is to protect the people I care about. I wanted to be a medic so I could save lives."

"And look where _that_ got you," Deidara said mockingly. "Why **bother** saving lives? They're just gonna die anyway, yeah."

Sakura frowned, "I don't want to see people close to me die…"

"From the sound of things, they left you anyway," he pointed out.

After a few more seconds of silence, Sakura finally replied, "…I suppose you're right…" More minutes passed, dragging out the awkward silence. It hadn't started out as awkward, but it quickly turned into that. Deidara looked at his ring every so often as if waiting for it to light up so he could kill her and be done with it. Sakura sighed, deciding to not even look at him. It was along the same lines as staring at your own demise.

"What were you doing out here, anyway, yeah?"

It had been quiet for so long, Sakura wasn't sure if she had imagined Deidara asking that question. She turned her head to face him, and saw him looking at her, proving that he had. After a pause, she said, "I was on a mission. Jiraiya-sama had an informant in Hidden Waterfall who claimed to know where your base was."

Deidara looked at her skeptically, "Right…"

"According to him, anyway," Sakura shrugged. She didn't exactly believe the informant knew where Akatsuki's lair was in the first place, either. "We were heading to Takigakure when we were attacked and separated. I never found my team, but I did find Tobi."

"Your own death sentence."

"So it would seem… I wish I had known then what I know now. I would have just walked away." Sakura returned Deidara's gaze for a moment before saying, "Then again… I suppose everyone has a 'if I had known then what I know now' moment in their life at one point or another."

At this, Deidara turned his head and looked towards the ground in front of him. Sakura kept her green eyes on him, wondering if he, too, had a moment like that. When he spoke, it surprised her yet again. "I think so, too… yeah."

Sadistic executioner one minute… human being the next. Of all things to trouble her mind, Sakura hadn't expected – nor had she hoped for – this. Perhaps she really had gotten lucky when the Akatsuki Leader ordered Deidara to stay behind and kill her. She couldn't exactly imagine having her ears fall of with Tobi's talking, or any of the other methods Deidara had told her about. As pathetic as it sounded, being blown up sounded like getting off easy.

Hesitantly, Sakura said, "Maybe… maybe a half hour left…?"

"Maybe," Deidara repeated. He leaned back against the tree, slowly turning his gaze to her after a while. Sakura looked at him, wondering what was going through his head. It wasn't exactly easy to think like an S-class criminal. "How good are you at repaying your debts, yeah?"

The question caught her off-guard, more so than the others. _Where did this come from_? Sakura wondered. She paused, wondering what kind of answer he was looking for, given the odd question. "I always keep my promises when I make them," she started. "If I owe someone, I repay them as quickly as I can."

"Ah."

When he didn't say anything after that, Sakura's curiosity got the better of her. "Why do you ask?"

Deidara shrugged, "No reason." He took his eye off her and looked towards the sky, checking on his ring again.

Sakura sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. As the minutes passed, her heart started racing. She wondered how much longer she had left to live. Before she could think further on this, Deidara's blue ring suddenly lit up.

_Kill her now_.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. Deidara's facial expression remained emotionless, making her wonder what was going on. He just sat there, staring at the ring. The light faded away, and slowly, he turned his gaze back to her. They stared at each other for a while, a huge lump forming in Sakura's throat and preventing her from speaking.

She knew at that moment that he had just been given the order. This was it. This was how Haruno Sakura was going to die. Deidara stood up; Sakura stayed sitting. As he started walking away, the clay bird hopped on her knee and started chirping at her happily.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to beg for her life once again, but no words came out. She couldn't form any of the soft, incoherent noises into words, much less a sentence. When Deidara was about three meters away, he stopped. Tilting his head back, he stared at her once again.

Sakura was still sitting on the ground, the bird on her knee all but begging for her attention. Her wide, frightened eyes looked directly into his visible one, tears silently falling. From a closer look, it would be easier to tell that she was trembling in fear.

"Run."

A quick intake of breath later, Sakura found she was too stunned to move. "W-what?"

Deidara didn't say anything for a while. "…You're gonna have to repay me with something of equal value to your life, yeah. Me letting you live is a huge debt you've racked in."

Sakura vaguely registered the bird hopping off her knee, flapping its wings and flying off. It landed on Deidara's shoulder. "You're… you're letting me live…?"

"You owe me," he said, a slight smirk finally forming. "I'll collect payment eventually. Now go on; get going."

She didn't need to be told a third time. Sakura stood up and looked around, wondering which way is east. Casting a final look at Deidara, he gestured with his head in the direction to her right. She nodded and ran. As she passed him, she said, "Thank you."

Sending all of her chakra to her feet, Sakura sprinted at a speed inhumanly possible, begging to find Konoha nearby. A few seconds after Deidara's chakra had vanished from her senses, a huge explosion rang through her ears. In surprise, Sakura tripped, landing harshly on her knees. She turned around and saw a large tower of smoke coming from the trees.

Without another look back, she continued running east, her heart racing at the thought of finally finding Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**2 YEARS!!!! I've put a hold on this story and most of my other stories for two years or more. Sorry! I know it's no excuse, but I've been so busy with work and other stresses in my life. Not to mention that with this chapter in particular I lost the notebook where I've written down the chapter and just found it today (I've written down nearly half of the chapter a long time ago so I didn't want to have to rewrite it...since this is my second to third time writing it over) Other stories that I'll be updating very shortly with be Collide: A Deidara and Sakura Story and Underneath the Cherry Bloom Tree. Both chapters have only a couple of pages left for me to type.

I hope I didn't lose any faithful readers to this story, I know it's been so long, but I wanna try to get back in to writing my stories. Anyway, I hope that I see a lot of comments of what you think of this so far. Thanks everyone!

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ _**TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I know it's taken forever to update but I'm still very much interested in continuing...here we go!)**_

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

**Disclaimer:** The idea of Addiction is originally by TsukiharaKitty-san, the original idea of Naruto....well...hell you should know who that is! (ah.....I forgot how to spell his name gomen Manga-ka-sama!!)

**P.s.:** As a reminder, the first four chapters of this story were written by TsukiharaKitty-san. I just tweaked it up a bit. However, from this point out, this is strictly my idea. Please enjoy!

**Recap time!:** _Sakura was still sitting on the ground, the bird on her knee all but begging for her attention. Her wide, frightened eyes looked directly into his visible one, tears silently falling. From a closer look, it would be easier to tell that she was trembling in fear._

"_Run."_

_A quick intake of breath later, Sakura found she was too stunned to move. "W-what?"_

_Deidara didn't say anything for a while. "…You're gonna have to repay me with something of equal value to your life, yeah. Me letting you live is a huge debt you've racked in."_

_Sakura vaguely registered the bird hopping off her knee, flapping its wings and flying off. It landed on Deidara's shoulder. "You're… you're letting me live…?"_

"_You owe me," he said, a slight smirk finally forming. "I'll collect payment eventually. Now go on; get going."_

_She didn't need to be told a third time. Sakura stood up and looked around, wondering which way is east. Casting a final look at Deidara, he gestured with his head in the direction to her right. She nodded and ran. As she passed him, she said, "Thank you."_

_Sending all of her chakra to her feet, Sakura sprinted at a speed inhumanly possible, begging to find Konoha nearby. A few seconds after Deidara's chakra had vanished from her senses, a huge explosion rang through her ears. In surprise, Sakura tripped, landing harshly on her knees. She turned around and saw a large tower of smoke coming from the trees._

_Without another look back, she continued running east, her heart racing at the thought of finally finding Konoha._

Addiction

Chapter 5

Sakura laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling for a moment. The same nightmare that haunted her dreams nightly for the last 6 months didn't take a break tonight. Her breathing, once quicken had gradually slowed down. It's been 6 months since her friends disappeared and her life was spared. She still remembered the huge explosion and couldn't help to wonder if that guy survived or not. He had made the promise that she would owe him. For a moment her thoughts drifted. Feeling like she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to make a warm cup of milk. Getting out of bed, she walked to her closet, grabbed a robe and walked out of the room.

Several minutes passed and the door to Sakura's room opened. Without any thought, she walked in, sat at her desk with a mug in hand and started to slowly sip. Everything seemed fairly normal...that is until she turned her head towards her balcony and noticed that the sliding door was slightly open letting the cool breeze from outside blow against the curtain. A startled look crossed her face as she quickly got up and looked around the room. She walked towards the open door, nothing looking out of place in the room. When she looked outside, she saw nothing. A puzzled look crossed her face as she walked back into the room, closing the door behind her. Thinking that she might have accidentally left the door open from earlier that day, she thought nothing more of it as she walked back towards her desk. As she did so, her eyes met a very shocking and unexpected smiling face.

"Hey" He said casually as he raised a hand up. Her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not only has it been so long, but how on earth did he know where she lived?! After what seemed like forever, she finally managed to speak.

"Dei...Deidara!" She manged to squeak out softly.

For a moment blue eyes locked with green and no words here said. Deidara continued to sit at Sakura's desk casually as he picked up the cup of milk that she ad sipped from and started to sip it himself.

"Humm...pretty good. But I would have added a bit more sugar and even a little bit of cinnamon." He said as he took another sip.

Sakura blanked a few times completely besides herself. "Since when do you put cinnamon in milk??!" She asked.

"Since when don't you?" Deidara replied as if it were common knowledge that everyone should know. He slowly stood up, cup of milk in hand. "It's what makes a nice warm cup of milk better." He paused as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "It's the ingredient that makes people go 'hummm'."

"Well I think it's weird." Sakura said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hump! You only say that cause you've never had it." He looked at her, a small smirk creeping up his lips. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she looked at him, an unimpressed look on her face. "Fine! Then I will try it!" Without another word, she walked towards her door ready to go to the kitchen to get the cinnamon when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat when she realized the fact that Deidara was now standing uncomfortably close behind her. Slowly she drew in a deep breath and breathed out.

"I..." She started slowly, a shiver running down her spine.

"It's been a while." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver more. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Her eyes widen as she realized all too suddenly the seriousness of the situation. Yes she knew why he was there, remembering the agreement she made. However, after 6 months who wouldn't blame her for dismissing the thought? Before she could utter a word, she felt a firm grip on her wrist and instantly she was spun around, pushed against the door with Deidara holding her arm up. She gasped as he pressed his body against her and was now looking down at her. A cool, serious look on his face. He lowered his face down leaving only inches between his face and her's.

"Time to pay up." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Sakura's eyes widen more...this time in fear. Her fear suddenly grew across her face and she felt completely frozen in place. "How...how?" Was all that she shuddered.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "So, you don't remember?" He asked plainly.

"No...not rea...really." She whimpered.

"Ah! Then that doesn't make it fun!" He said with a pout as he released his grip on her wrist while taking a step back. Sakura gave him a surprised look as she pulled her wrist close to her chest...looking up at him with a startled and confused look. For a moment, both were silent, giving Sakura time to remember the details of their agreement. Once she remembered it didn't seem to do any good at easing her thoughts.

"I...I belong to you." She whispered more to herself in disbelief, however much to her dislike it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Ah...so she remembers!" He said as the smirk grew again on his lips.

She almost felt as if her heart was going to stop. Not knowing what exactly laid ahead, she dropped down to her knees covering her face with her hands. Somehow the thought of him killing her rather then being his slave sounded much better.

"...what..what now?" She asked as she finally looked up at him.

"...well..." He started as he sat down next to her in a casual matter, "...for starters, you're coming with me."

A look of doom crossed her face as she gasped, turning to look at him. "But...but I can't! I've got family....friends..."

He shook his head stopping her by placing a finger to her lips. "You gave up that life months ago when I spared your life." He smiled...an almost sinister smile. "Now in sparing your life, mine could have been taken. If they found out you were still alive."

Sakura swallowed hard. For a good moment she thought of away to get out of the deal...hopefully with her life. At remembering his last statement, a thought finally struck her and much to Deidara's surprise, a smirk of her own crossed her face.

"Ah..." She started slowly as she drew her face close to his...the smirk turning into a confident smile. "But you seem to forget what you've just said. You just said and I quote 'Now in sparing your, mine could have been taken. If they found out you were still alive.' Thus meaning there is no way I can go with you. If I'm spotted alive by other members of your group, you'll be killed. Then what good would my deal be for you?"

Yes! This was her one way ticket out of this deal! Her inner self was dancing around with joy at her possible freedom. But such freedom didn't last long when Deidara spoke again.

"Humm....I suppose that's true....it would be a bother if they caught you alive..." His eyes seemed to flicker in the dim moon light casting the room. Sakura's heart skipped a beat for a split second. Ya know...if you looked past the whole bad guy akatsuki thing, he wasn't so bad looking. Immediately a blush crossed her face and she was thankful for the lights being off...

"I suppose then that I'd have to kill you." He said nonchalantly.

On second thought....perhaps having the light on and sparing a few feet from him would be quite welcoming at the moment. She started to scatter away but he was too fast for her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back...in the process knocking her backwards towards the ground. He then sat over her pinning her to the ground. Survival instinct kicked in and Sakura used her strength to push him back...kicking him some few feet away from her. Taken aback by the sudden move, he was slow in not catching her before she ran out of the room. For a second he sat there in total amusement.

"So she wants to play cat and mouse huh?" He chuckled to himself as he stood up slowly...dusting himself. "It's not that she could get far....but I suppose I could give her a good head start." That being said he took his time walking out of the room humming a random tune along the way.

In the mean while, Sakura was running for her life. She had manged to run out of the house and was quite a distance from it. She didn't know where she was running to....but anywhere opposite from him was better then nothing. Not paying much attention, she suddenly bumped into something uncommonly soft and fell backwards. Breathing heavy, she looked up...only to be met with a horrifying sight. Feeling like a deer staring into the headlights of his doom, Sakura sat there frozen stiff and scared. Not that she didn't know what to fight, but any kind of reasoning and logic seemed to vanish from her and she was like a helpless little girl before the big bad wolf.

"Well, I feel our game of cat and mouse has come to an end." He said calmly as he knelled down next to her grabbing a tight grip of her wrist. "I suggest you make it easy upon yourself and do as I say." With his other hand, he pulled out a shiny sliver object. For a split second Sakura didn't quite know what he was doing but as soon as she felt something cold and sharp against her neck, she knew what he would say next. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Once again she found herself being the same as she was 6 months ago. To think that from that time until now...that she hadn't changed upset her a great deal. She wasn't worthy of being called a ninja if she was acting this weak.

"It would be a shame to get blood all over that beautiful skin of yours." He whispered as he leaned in close to her ear. She could hear as he suddenly started to chuckle as he pulled back to look at her.

Startled, she blanked as she looked at him. "Wa...what's so funny?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"It seems as if I'm unable to kill you after all." He said as he shook his head letting go of her. He then stood up and looked down at her. She could see that he was being serious. A puzzled look crossed her face and she too stood up.

"Wa...what are you talking about??" She asked completely confused.

"It's simple, Sakura...." He began as he closed the distance between them once again. "...I don't break promises that I make." A sly smile crossed his lips. "So don't be so scared, I won't kill you."

And now she was dumbfounded. What did he mean that he wouldn't kill her? Clearly if he's saying that he doesn't go back on his words....the does that mean that...

"So....does this mean what I think it means?" She asked with caution as she looked up at him.

"Yea. I won't kill you if you decide not to come along with me." He said as he started to turn away. "Go back. Go back to your home...to your life that you've lived for the last 6 months. Go back to your job....to hanging out with your friends...." He looked back at her over his shoulder with a smile....that seemed genuine enough.

"Are you serious?!" She asked....still not believing the turn of events that was now playing out.

"Yea. Of course I'm serious." And he was right. She could tell that he was telling the truth. Still the better half of her had her doubts. Ignoring that half, she suddenly found herself quickly closing the distance between him as she hugged him. Clearly at this point she wasn't thinking.

"...Cause..." He continued in a slightly evil tone wrapping his arms around her. "If I can't kill you....then I'll kill those who you love so dearly."

At hearing that her spirits sudden crashed and burned. "N..No..." She gasped as she tried to pull away but found that he wouldn't let her go.

"But didn't you want to stay and continue with your life? As I said...I won't kill you since we made a promise that you're life would be mine. But if you with hold that payment, then I have no other choice but to take my payment by some other means. I think that's what we call fair...am I correct?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No! It's not fair! You can't....you can't kill them!!" Sakura cried out as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Why....why did things how to turn out to be like this?

"The way I see it, you are not in a position to make demands." He pulled away to look at her. A dark evil look on his face.

More tears rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly felt weak and if it weren't for him holding her she would have dropped to the ground. She was silent for a few minutes as she tried to play out different scenario's over and over in her mind to save both her self and those she loved. But no matter how many different times she thought of it, she was at a lost. Finally...she came up to a decision.

"....If you promise not to harm my family or friends, then I will leave with you." She said softly.

"There would be no need to if you came with me. We leave tonight. Let's go." He started to pull her by the wrist but she didn't make any attempt to move. He looked back at her and she like wise looked at him. She wasn't all out of ideas...she had one more plan up her sleeve...but in order to make it work....

"I have to go back to my house. I can't leave looking like this." She said pointing out her current sleep wear outfit.

15 minutes later and Sakura knew that it was too good to be true. She didn't expect that he'd agree...let alone for him to wait for her outside. Perhaps he felt that she wouldn't do something as stupid as running away since he made it clear that if she didn't go with him, he'd kill her family and friends. It didn't take her long to gather a few items to her pouch and to change clothing. Before she left, she quickly waked to her desk all the while hopping that he wouldn't suddenly appear behind her.

In a rush, she scribbled a few things on a piece of paper and rushed out of the room. As she looked around one last time she sighed deeply as she silently prayed that someone...anyone would find the message she left and save her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been quite some time that I've updated this. Sorry about that everyone. I'll try...i hope...to be a lot more up-to-date. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. =D

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ _**TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I know it's taken forever to update but I'm still very much interested in continuing...here we go!)**_

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

**Disclaimer:** The idea of Addiction is originally by TsukiharaKitty-san, Neither I nor the previous author of this story owns Naruto in any why shape or form. I still believe to this day that if we did, Deidara wouldn't have been killed off...twice.

**P.s.:** As a reminder, the first four chapters of this story were written by TsukiharaKitty-san. I just tweaked it up a bit. However, from chapter 5 and up, this is strictly my idea. Please enjoy!

Addiction ch 6

"I'm tired, I want to sit down." Sakura said softly as she continued to follow Deidara who was a head of her. He landed on a branch in front of him and looked back at the pink haired konochi. He frowned deeply.

"What kinda ninja are you? You have absolutely no stamina at all. It's quite pitiful." He said as he looked off to the side.

"The kind who got kidnapped in the middle of the night and didn't have a chance to sleep." She replied bitterly as she also looked away.

Deidara mocked a gasp as he looked at her. "Kidnapped? I take that to be harsh words missy. I think of it as more of you willing to come with me rather then being kidnapped." He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the branch. "Yea only after you threaten to kill my friends and family if I didn't come along. What choice did I have?"

A some what hurt look crossed the blond's face. Sakura looked up in time to notice this and a pout crossed her lips. "Oh gosh, don't try to guilt trip me, that won't work!" She crossed her arms and looked away as her pout deepen.

"Wow, you really are such a stubborn girl aren't you? I hope you remember that when you made that deal with me the first time we met, I wasn't tying both of your arms behind your back forcing you to make the deal. That was on you alone. Now when it's time to pay up you start to complain. You're rather ungrateful if anything." He like wise pouted as he sat on the tree opposite from her.

The pink haired konochi's mouth dropped open as she looked at the young man sitting across from her. She was ready to snap at him, however as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right. She sighed deeply. A few facts that she knew so far was that he had promised that he wouldn't kill her. Despite how perverted he could act, it didn't seem he'd violate her in any way and because he'd be killed if his group found out she was still alive, it was less likely that he'd take her to them. But what else did that leave? What purpose could she serve for him besides keeping him company where ever they went?

She closed her eyes as she rested her head against the tree. Damned if she did and damned if she didn't, she concluded that at this point it would be best if she tagged along without complaining. She felt confident anyway that someone would find the note she left and would come to rescue her. That thought alone calmed her down. Provided that they didn't travel too far away from the village, it didn't seem like it'd take too long before they found her.

She opened her eyes to see him still sitting across from her. She bit her lower lip and looked down. "Alright." She said quietly as she looked at him.

He looked back at her with a questioning look so she continued. "I won't complain anymore. I'll do as you say provided you don't ask me to do something that goes against my morals. My life is yours, but I won't bend my values and beliefs for you." She said calmly all the while looking at him with a serious look.

There was a long pause on his part before he spoke. "Not to mention that you're rather bossy too." he sighed deeply as he stood up. Before Sakura could protest about his comment he continued. "Fine, at lest it's better then hearing you wining and complaining. Let's go, I'll find a suitable place for you to rest properly."

Sakura's eyes widen slightly. She almost didn't expect for him to agree to her demands. Not only that but to say that he'd find a better place for her to rest? She was finding it rather hard to believe that he was a member of such a notorious group. As she stood up, for reasons unknown to her she lost her footing and started to fall back. It happened rather quickly and she couldn't get a grasp on the tree branch. She knew that if she fell from this height either she'd die or suffer from serious injuries. She closed her eyes bracing for the impact, but the impact never came. Slowly she opened her eyes out of curiosity only to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her with an ever slight concerned look in them.

He landed on the forest floor with ease and gently placed Sakura on her feet. She was at a lost for words as she looked up at him. Before she could utter a word of thanks, he turned his back on her and started to walk off. "Gosh, you're so clumsy." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura stood still for a second stunned that for a moment she really thought that maybe he was a nice guy after all. She shook her head as she followed him. Heaven help her through this she silently prayed to her self.

A few more hours passed before they stopped again, this time in front of a cave. He looked back at her with his arms stretched out, a smile plastered on his face. "Here we are. You're home away from home."

Sakura's eyes widen at what he said. She looked at the cave then back to him. As if answering her unspoken question, he continued with a shrug of his shoulders. "It looks like nothing from outside, but it's a whole lot better inside." Without another word, he walked into the cave with Sakura following close behind. Once inside, Deidara took a torch and lit it up. They walked further and further into the cave until once again he stopped. From what she saw, they pretty much reached the end of the cave and there was nothing impressive she saw so far.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked around. "I thought you said it was better when you get inside."

"Ah but it is." He said with a smirk as he looked at her. Just then he turned his attention to the floor and bend down. Sakura was beyond shocked and left speechless when he lifted a hidden door up and saw that underneath there were spiral steps. He looked up her with a boyish grin. "Lady's first." He said as he extended his hand.

Feeling a bit unsure, she did as was told and started to walk down the stairs with Deidara close behind. As she walked down, she heard him close the door behind her. It was completely dark in front of her and she couldn't help but to feel a bit fearful. Who the heck knew what lured down there? They continued on for a little while longer before she realized there were no more steps. She waited for Deidara to step in front of her to guide the rest of the way. They walked down another long hall way before approaching a door. When he opened it, Sakura was a bit shocked at what she saw.

It looked like a mini apartment. Much to her surprise, there was suddenly light in the room. Now she was able to see clearly that it was in fact a mini apartment. The room they were in currently was the living room and right next to that was an open bar kitchen. She wondered off out of curiosity to explore the rest of her 'new home'. There were four doors. Two on the left, one right next to the kitchen and the other at the end of the hall in front of her. She opened the first door which was closest to her. That was the first left door. It turned out to be a storage closet that held extra blankets, cleaning supplies and food. The door next to that was a bed room with a queen sized bed, a night stand on either side and a dresser across from that. The door at the end of the hall way was the bathroom and the door next to the kitchen was another room that held the washer and dryer as well as other things to run the electricity and everything else for the apartment. She looked back at Deidara with a shocked look.

"Deidara, is this your apartment?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Yea, one of many. We're always moving around so much so we have a lot of different hideouts." He paused as he noticed the worried look on her face. "But once we use a place it's rare we use it again. So no one would find you here."

She nodded her head as she continued to look around. "Oh, I see."

"Go to the bedroom and get some rest. I'll step out to pick up some stuff." He turned as he walked towards the door. He stopped as he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura still standing where she was, silently looking at him. "What?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"You're just going to leave me here alone? Aren't you afraid I'm going to run off or something?" She asked out of curiosity.

A smirk came across his face which kinda made her feel nervous. "Of course I'm not. I know you wouldn't runaway."

Sakura looked at him with a puzzled look. "Really?" She asked a bit confused.

"Well, yea I mean if you run away, I know where your friends and family live...so..." an evil smile crossed his lips as he saw the horrified look on Sakura's face. He chuckled softly. "I was planing on locking the door to prevent you from leaving, but I guess I don't have to do that anymore." He shook his head as he opened the door. "Sweet dreams!" he called out as he left a stunned Sakura standing in the middle of his living room.

She stood there for a few moments before she felt her self growing weak suddenly. Somehow she managed to drag herself to the bedroom and dropped on the bed. She was surprised by how comfortable the bed was. She yawned softly as she took of her shoes and got underneath the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she was fast asleep.

She didn't know for how long she was sleeping for but when she woke up, she heard the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen. Along with that she smelled something really delicious. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over head before stepping out of bed. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen and saw Deidara cooking away. Leaning against the door, she watched as he worked his way through the kitchen. It didn't take long before he noticed the new comer.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." He called out over his shoulder without looking back.

Sakura's eyes twitched at the new nickname. "Is it dinner time?" she asked as she continued to stand by the door.

"Just about, I'm almost done." He looked at her over his shoulder. "You could sit at the table ya know." he nodded his head towards the table. Sakura looked that the small table and slowly made her way over to it.

A few minutes later, Deidara place a plate full of food in front of Sakura and placed another one on the the opposite end of the table where he went to sit. She looked down at the plate and was quite surprised. She saw fried chicken, mashed potatoes and some mixed veggies. Ironically, it was her favorite dinner. As she started to eat the food, her eyes widen at how good it was.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She commented as she looked up at the blond siting across from her. He looked up at her and remained silent as he looked away and continued eating. A small pout crossed her lips as she looked down and continued eating her self.

"I'm the one who usually cooks." He said in a low voice, still looking down. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him. He sighed deeply. "What is it?"

She blanked a few times as she continued to look at him. "Don't you think that this is strange? I mean, you're a criminal and I'm a Konoha ninja but we're sitting here rather calmly as if we're long time friends." She paused as she looked at him carefully. "What are you're plans? What are you going to do with me?"

"Do you want me to do something to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"No thank you!" She cried out while waving her hands in front of her. "I value still being pure and I'd like to remain that way until married!"

A dumbfound look crossed his face as he looked at her, nearly dropping his fork. "Excuse me? Are you implying what I think you're implying?" He shook his head and a look of disgust crossed his face. "You're not exactly my type."

"Not you're type?" Sakura's eyes widen in shock. She blanked a few times as she looked the the young man. She couldn't help but to feel insulted. But that wasn't all he had to say, he continued.

He rubbed at his temples and he rested his elbows on the table. He spoke in a rather annoyed tone. "Yea. You're weak, complain like a baby, your clumsy and I wonder how the hell you made it as a ninja if you're more concern about your life then to face death like real ninja!"

Her mouth hung open at what she was hearing. She was at a lost for words. But it didn't take long before anger flared up and she slammed the table as she shot up. Taken by slight surprise, Deidara looked up at the no pissed off pink haired konochi.

"If you hate me that much, then why the hell am I here?" She yelled. "I want to go home! I want to be with my friends and family! But no, I can't cause you're threatening to kill them if I go back." She looked down at him with annoyance in her eyes. "I should turn it back to you, what kind of criminal doesn't kill his victim and instead takes them to their hide out for them to rest and feeds them?" She scoffed "You're weak and stupid to have let me go alive."

Just then he shot up from his seat knocking the chair over. He charged towards her and pushed her against the wall. She was surprised to see how quickly he was able to get a knife in his hand and to see how close it was to her throat. He looked at her with a dangerous look. "I'd be careful with what you say, I could cut you're throat right now." He said in a low threatening tone.

Sakura looked back at him with a hard, non backing down look. She didn't say a word as tried to control her breathing. She'd be damned it she admit it, but she didn't want him to kill her. But all the things he said about her really pissed her off because even though she didn't want to admit it, she really didn't want to die. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. All that could be heard was their breathing.

"You really are an ungrateful brat!" He said in a low voice as he looked at her.

"Ungrateful?" She gasped as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yea! I mean you should have been dead half a year ago and you aren't. You can't even see the damn big picture. You are so narrowed minded!" He banged his fist against the wall behind her, startling her a bit.

"Big picture? What big picture am I not seeing?" She cried out as she looked at him.

By this time, he was looking down shaking his head. Sakura was puzzled by this. "What the heck are you-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she received a shock of a life time. Before she knew it he had pressed his body against her. His face now now centimeters away from her face and the look he was now giving her a look which was completely different from the dangerous look from before. Her breathing became a little faster, not knowing what to expect. Before she could say anything more, he closed the distance between them capturing her lips with his. Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief as she felt him licking her lower lips. She had no idea what over came her at that moment but she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She closed her eyes as she allowed him to take full control.

He deepened the kiss allowing his hands to travel down her sides. It was almost as if she was this candy that he suddenly became addicted to. He couldn't explain it. From the moment they met, all he could think about was her, all he could dream about was her. In that one night 6 months ago, she changed him in ways she would never know. He had never known anyone who could see right through him as she was able to. It fascinated him and troubled him all at the same time. His lips left her mouth as they traveled down her neck kissing softly all the way down to her shoulders. A small gasp escaped her lips as he continued and as suddenly as he started, he stopped.

He pulled back breathing heavily as he looked at her with widen eyes. She likewise gave him the same look. The too of them looked at each other for awhile before he just left the room without a word. Moments later she heard the front door open and close. After what seemed like forever she released the breath that she didn't know she was holding. Confusion over whelmed her as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. All she knew was that one minute they had a full out argument and the next minute...the next minute he had per pressed against the wall and had full control of her body...and even her heart. She reached her hand up to her lips where she could still feel the ghost of his lips. Never had she been kissed like that and never had she expected the a criminal like Deidara would be the one to kiss her. To top it all off, what startled her so much, was how much she liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This story is starting to take shape and now I find it quite easy just to write what's on my mind =D I'm already on chapter 8! So expect to see that updated soon. Ah, I do indeed love this parring, but now that I think about it, it would be so intresting to see a parring between Sakura and Deidara and Sakura and Itachi (I still love them as a parring) If I make the plot too predicable slap me across the head. Cause the last thing I want is to write a boring story.

_**Original Author/Inspired by:**_ _**TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I know it's taken forever to update but I'm still very much interested in continuing...here we go!)**_

_**Dedicated to:**_ TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

**Disclaimer:** The idea of Addiction is originally by TsukiharaKitty-san, Neither I nor the previous author of this story owns Naruto in any why shape or form. I still believe to this day that if we did, Deidara wouldn't have been killed off...twice.

**P.s.:** As a reminder, the first four chapters of this story were written by TsukiharaKitty-san. I just tweaked it up a bit. However, from chapter 5 and up, this is strictly my idea. Please enjoy!

Addiction ch 7

Once outside, Deidara closed the door behind him. His heart was beating quickly as he rested his back against the door. Closing his eyes he slowly slide down until he was sitting on the floor. Over and over the scene between him and Sakura replayed in his mind. They were arguing. He was so annoyed with her. So how the hell did he get from being unable to stand her to wanting her so badly? He raised his fingers to his lips unconsciously, still feeling the ghost of her lips against his. He was left feeling beyond confused. Taking in a sharp deep breath, he slowly stood up and walked towards the exit. He need fresh air, that's what he concluded, being down in a cave with the opposite sex can put really strange things in your mind. Fresh air would clear his mind and make him see that looking at that girl in such a way was a HUGE mistake. He nodded his head as if to agree with his thoughts.

A few minutes later, he was outside and walking through the forest. It was almost dark out, but still light enough for him to walk around for a bit. The air was cool and refreshing against his skin. It was a much needed break. With all that's been going on, he needed that time badly. Now that he felt his heart beat and breathing returning to normal, it was time to think about that incident between him and Sakura. After all that time, the kiss they shared was fresh in his mind as if it happened a second ago. He stopped for a moment to think. Truth be told, he had to admit that the kiss was good and for some strange but really good reason, she tasted like...strawberries. Strawberries were his favorite fruit. A lop sided smile crossed his lips for barely a second before he shook his head, a frown now replacing it.

'No, I can't do this, I have other goals and letting emotions get the better of me would ruin my plans!' He thought to himself firmly. Part of him was determined to agree with that thought and once and for all dismiss any thoughts of her in such a matter. But something funny was happening before him. The more he forced himself to look at things in a strict business matter and nothing more, the more he felt the urge to once again hold her in his arms, feeling her tiny petite form against his body and smelling that intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms in her hair. It agitated him more and more the further he was getting from his first goals which by now he's completely forgotten. As a matter of fact, why didn't he kill her at that time?

He remembered everything about that night. He also figured that this strange change in his heart must have started back then. Was it the personal questions she asked him that no one ever did? Was it the way she looked at him, in such a way no woman ever has? Or was it even then that her unique scent captured his heart, without him noticing? It's true that from that night onward he never forgot her and in a strange way he was interested in seeing her again. All of this being in the back of his mind though, because he forced himself to believe that there was nothing and that she was a brat who he regretted letting go. His thoughts continued to wonder and before he knew it, it was dark. He took in a sharp deep breath again. For a split second a smile crossed his face as he turned around to head back towards the cave.

Back in the apartment, Sakura was still in the kitchen, on the floor with a dazed look on her face. It shocked her deeply, but after replying what had happened over and over, she concluded that for some strange reason she liked it. It was a feeling she never felt before, not even with Sasuke. That thought alone knocked her off her feet, because she believe with her whole heart up til now, that no other man could replace him in her heart. She was sure of it. Not even Naruto and both of them had been really close since Sasuke left. It disturbed her and thrilled her that she was feeling this way towards a criminal. Someone who has committed horrible crimes.

'But if he's so horrible, why didn't he kill you then or now? Could it be that he cares for you?' The thought alone stunned her. Him, caring for her? Please! All he's done was insult her and say horrible things about her 'Which are undeniably true.' Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Really now, who's side was her own contentious on, her's or his? However, she had to admit the deep inside she knew that she was wrong. Almost from the beginning she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Else wise, why would he have let her go? But even at the time she couldn't help but to feel some small attachment to him. She couldn't help but to feel pity for him. To wonder what his life could have been like if only he wasn't with that group.

She closed her eyes and thoughts of him crossed before her. In such a short time she could recall the many different expressions he gave her. His smile, his frown, his hot anger, his annoyance...all of which shape his personality. In such a short time she's figured out his personality. She bit her lower lip as she opened her eyes. What could he possibly want from her? If he was this evil criminal who didn't give a damn, she would have already been dead. If he was a pervert, he would have violated her in so many ways and then toss her to the side when he was done, as if she were a disposable thing. So she concluded that he was neither. That alone eased her thoughts. But besides that, what else was there? What did she have to offer him that he didn't have? Was there an object or information he wanted? Something that Tsunade-sama would have told her since she was close to the Hokage? It couldn't be about Naruto, because since six months ago, she knew nothing of his or her other friend's where abouts. So what...what reason could he possibly have to keep her?

Before her thoughts could continue further, the door leading into the apartment opened and closed gently. Swallowing hard, Sakura slowly stood up and turned around, just in time to see the man who she was just thinking about, walking towards the kitchen. For a moment the two of them just stood there silently looking at each other. Now that she was looking at him, she couldn't help but to blush and all thoughts feelings once again rushed through him. It was strange, but now she also felt the strange urge to push him against the wall and take back the kiss that he took from her. However, she did none of that and instead just looked at him.

He looked deeply into her green eyes as if it was the first time he was looking into them. Just when he thought he came to a resolve, all of that just crumbled and scattered when he saw her again. He felt the urge to hold her again like he had before and have his way with her. However instead he looked away and walked right past her into the kitchen. He sat at the table in front of his dinner and absent-minded poked at his food. Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe it was a spark of a moment. Being in a cave with the opposite sex can do strange wonders to your brain, she concluded. Slowly she turned around and sat opposite of him at the table. For a moment longer both was silent before the suddenly and simultaneously spoke at the same time.

"I.." They both said as they looked up and looked at each other. They both retread back to silence as they looked down.

"Deidara...I..." Sakura was the first to speak. She was looking down and didn't see him looking at her. She continued. "It's so overwhelming. How all of this happened and so suddenly at that. I was thinking deeply about it and I..."

"I know, I was thinking about it too." He whispered as he looked down, not seeing Sakura looking at him. He continued. "I didn't even think that something like that would happen. I mean we were arguing one moment and then the next..." He looked up at her only to be met with a confused look. Slightly taken aback, his eyes twitched and the frown once again came across his face. "What is it? Weren't you talking about the kiss?" He asked.

The blush on her face deepened. She vowed not to bring it up unless he had, and she didn't expect that he would suddenly bring it up. "Um...n..no...t..that wasn't what I was talking about..." She looked down for a moment and looked back up at him. He was still looking at her. "Deidara, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I'm...just upset is all. I should be stronger then this, but it upsets me that I'm even like this because...it only means that over the years I've never gotten stronger. I should have. I worked so hard to. Because someone close to me left...and I didn't have the power to stop him. I was so weak." She paused for a second and looked down as she tried hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "I...I've lost so much and...the only way I could get it back...is to be stronger."

There was a long pause between the two before Deidara spoke up. "Yea you are weak. And it's annoying. You want to protect people but how can you if even right now you're starting to cry? If you cry right now then you're more weak then I imagined you to be. And I didn't imagine you to be so weak."

A stunned look crossed her face as she looked up at him. "I didn't think I allowed such a weakling to survive. I figured you were more stronger then that but I guess I was wrong." he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

She took in a deep breath and struggled even more so not to cry. Why, why was he saying all of this? "Why are you saying all of this? What reason did you keep me alive? Why did you think I was so strong? Even then I was pleading for my life?"She looked at him with almost pleading eyes.

He looked back at her just in time to see the look she was giving him. He lowered his head and shook it. "Are you going to make me regret that for a moment at that time, I thought you were the most strongest konochi I have ever met? No one but you was able to look at me the way you did that night. I wouldn't have let just anyone escape with their life. You had something that I found very intriguing. But you're wasting all of that by carrying on like you are now. It makes me regret that I thought any different for you."

Sakura's eyes widen at what she heard. Slowly...very slowly she was putting things together. Was she really right about what she thought before? "So that kiss from before..." she looked deeply into his eyes as if trying to search deep inside of him. Slowly she stood up and walked over towards him thus earning her a questioning look from him. She didn't waste anytime when she stood in front of him and lowered her face inches towards his. Likewise he drew closer to her and in a moment their lips locked again. The intense kiss from before was now a sweet and soft kiss. Almost innocent. It confirmed to both of them in that moment what they were questioning all along. There was a strong connection between them that neither one of them had any control over and it was that connection that would forever change the course before them.


	8. Chapter 8

**__****Author's Notes:**** Um I so got stuck with this one . Finally I was able to get something out! And now I have a plan so I'll stick with that and get out more chapters a little more often. With the way it's looking so far, this story will be wrapped up in a few more chapters. After two years of waiting...enjoy!**

_****__**Original Author/Inspired by:**____****__**TsukiharaKitty (Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue this! I know it's taken forever to update but I'm still very much interested in continuing...here we go!)**_

_****__**Dedicated to: **_TsukiharaKitty and any Deidara and Sakura fan out there

******Disclaimer: **The idea of Addiction is originally by TsukiharaKitty-san, Neither I nor the previous author of this story owns Naruto in any why shape or form.

**Recap!:** Sakura's eyes widen at what she heard. Slowly...very slowly she was putting things together. Was she really right about what she thought before? "So that kiss from before..." she looked deeply into his eyes as if trying to search deep inside of him. Slowly she stood up and walked over towards him thus earning her a questioning look from him. She didn't waste anytime when she stood in front of him and lowered her face inches towards his. Likewise he drew closer to her and in a moment their lips locked again. The intense kiss from before was now a sweet and soft kiss. Almost innocent. It confirmed to both of them in that moment what they were questioning all along. There was a strong connection between them that neither one of them had any control over and it was that connection that would forever change the course before them.

Addiction ch 8

Sakura snuggled under the covers feeling extra warm. A small smile crossed her lips. Finally she allowed her self to be honest. She did like Deidara. She denied it before. She tried hard to. But a few days after their last kiss, she couldn't deny it anymore. The smile never faded from her face as she slowly opened her eyes. As she turned to her right, the smile suddenly disappeared and a huge blush covered her face. Laying right next to her and looking right at her with a goofy smile was the very person who she was just thinking about.

"D...De...Dei!" She shrieked in shock and without any warning extended her arms out in front of her, pushing him off the bed. But with her strength, he didn't just fall of the bed, he flew...hard.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as he flew across the room banging against the wall and leaving quite a dent in it. He rubbed the back of his head and sat up, giving her a dirty look.

"Damn what the hell woman?!" An annoyed look crossed his face. "Can't a person say good morning anymore?!"

"Yea but not like that! For a split second I thought I went to bed with you last night! Don't scare me like that!" She like wise gave him an annoyed look as she sat up on the bed.

"Ahh? I see someone has their head in the gutter. Tisk, Tisk, Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be so horny in the morning." He stood up slowly with a smirk on his face as he said that.

Sakura's mouth dropped open for two reasons..."What the heck? What are you talking about?! The only pervert in this room is you! And who said that you could call me Sakura-chan. We aren't that intimate for you to start giving me nicknames!"

The smirk across his lips turned into a sly smile. He slowly walked his way to the unsuspecting pink haired konochi and took a lock of her hair into his hand. That mere touch sent shivers down her spine and a deep blush across her cheeks. "The last time I checked, we were intimate. We kissed twice and I don't think that's something that friends do no?" The smirk returned to his lips as he saw the flustered look on her face.

"G...Get out!" She cried out as she swatted his hand away from her and threw a pillow at him.

"Harsh!" He muttered and without another word turned around and left the room.

As soon as he left the room, she raised her hand to her chest. Her heart beat was racing. For that split second, thinking that they had slept together, she was surprised that just the thought alone would sent her heart fluttering. She laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Taking in deep breaths, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her thoughts drifted back to the past few days. Maybe it was cause of the kiss, but the two of them quite quickly got along, now acting almost like friends.

But she was still his prisoner. That was a fact. At this point she figured she'd be here for the long run and might as well get used to it. Deidara wasn't such bad company...that is when he wasn't perverted...and she was able to go outside...only at night. All in all it could have been worst. At the very least she tried to look at this as an unplanned and not much wanted vacation. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and he popped his head in. She gave him a blank look, slightly annoyed that he didn't bother to knock.

"Well at least your still dressed so I didn't come at an awkward moment." He said as he stepped in.

"Is there something that you wanted?" She asked as she sat up and turned slightly to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I made us some breakfast if you want any."

"Um sure, just give me a moment to get dressed." She said as she got up and walked towards the closet. She was about to change when she felt his presence still by the door. "Is there anything else?" She asked without looking at him.

"Can't I have just one little-" Before he was able to finish his sentence, he closed the door quickly before the book she had thrown was able to hit him in the face. He had to admit though, he loved seeing that sassyness about her.

Sakura sat on the couch reading a book while Deidara sat across from her. After breakfast and minimal chat the two said nothing more. He took a second to observe her carefully. Just then he was actually a bit surprised. This was the first time he was really looking at her and it was now he realized just how beautiful she was. A blush crossed his face as he looked away. What the heck was he thinking?! This girl was his prisoner. He risked his life letting her go and now he simply took back was was rightfully his.

_And what exactly do you plan on doing with her? If by chance the others spot her alive you'll be found out. At the same time she's eventually gonna get tired of being stuck here and will try to find a way out. _His thoughts were so deep that he didn't hear her call out to him. When he felt a tap at his shoulder he jumped slightly and looked up on to see a puzzled look on Sakura's face.

"Seems like you've got something on yourmind." She said softly as she sat next to him. The two remained silent for a moment before she spoke up again. She sighed deeply as she glanced over at him. "How long is this going to last?" She finally asked.

His eyes widen by the sudden question. "What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of where what

she was talking about.

"That kiss." She said softly as she looked away, a blush crossing her cheeks. "I mean, that's what you're thinking about right?"

He blanked a few times as her words sank in. Wasn't quite what he thought she would say but this was yet another topic that wracked his mind. "What about it?" He asked, trying to sound cool about it, although his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

There was a pause on her part before she looked back at him. Deep blue eyes locked with emerald and her gaze held him in place. Never has anyone so as much affected him in such a matter that his heart and mind would be so jumbled up. His eyes ever so slightly traveled down to her lips and for the first time in a few days, he desired nothing more then to ravish her with kisses that would send her souring for the sky. He looked away quickly as he felt the deep red blush that appeared across his cheeks from the thoughts he had. He wasn't quite prepared to discuss the topic and was rather speechless.

"I'm just your prisoner. I'm rather surprised you haven't violated me or treat me in some other undignified way." She spoke softly as she looked down. "You let me go out once in a while. We talk a little bit. Truth be told I don't feel much like a prisoner. I guess that's why I didn't dislike that kiss."

He looked at her and for the second time that day he was taken away by her beauty. Her hair was uniquely pink, long and shiny. Her skin was smooth and soft looking despite her being a shinobi. She had this strength about her that startled him. Most at this point would have locked themselves away in their rooms, depressed at their plight, yet she wasn't. She even said so. If ever he would fall for her, to be honest, he wouldn't be surprised. It was rather impossible not to fall for her.

"I didn't dislike it either." He begin slowly. "In fact I," He leaned in closer unable to hold back the urge any longer. She didn't pull away as he'd thought she would have. Instead she slowly leaned forward until their lips touched. It was soft against his and sweet tasting. Unlike last time, this kiss was much more softer and sweeter. Longer and with much more feeling verse passion.

When they finished and pulled away, Sakura was the first to speak. "This is rather compromising isn't it? How often do you kiss your prisoners like that?" She asked with a half smile.

For a moment he looked at her and said nothing at all. His thoughts were solely on her and this unconventional position they were in. What were these feelings rushing through his veins? What was he looking for? This was a head on confrontation that required answers. Would he lead her on and toy with her feelings as he fulfilled his suppressed pleasures? Or did he sincerely want to experience such moments with her? Never did he think that this would be the out come. He thought that he could treat her as he would any prisoner. Yet isn't it true that from the very start she was different from the others? He let her go at the risk of his own life. At the time he couldn't understand why but now he was slowly grasping it's meaning.

Sakura gave him a curious and confused look since he never replied to her question. As a matter of fact, he just looked at her with such a thoughtful look on his face. It made her a little nervous as she was unsure just what it was that he was thinking. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but to take notice of his features. She gasped softly to herself because it should have been obvious at first. Currently he was wearing casual clothing and not his usual cape. With that part of his outfit taken away, he looked rather normal, if that was the best way to put it. One thing agreed though was how handsome he looked at that moment. Thoughts wondered through her mind about what it would be like to have a normal date with him. How would he treat her? What would they do?

Her eyes widen as she looked away. Dating?! Was she really thinking of dating someone who's responsible for killing countless people? Who's group is responsible for her missing friends? A frown came across her face at that last thought. She felt as if she were betraying them somehow. Since coming here she hasn't put up much of a fight to escape. Even now she didn't know their fate, if they were dead or alive. Even worst was Naruto, whom she assumed was likely dead. That last thought was more then enough and she wasn't aware of the tears until Deidara placed a hand on her cheeks and turned her face towards him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, the look on his face showing his sincerity.

"My friends." She sniffled as more tears fell. "How could I be sitting here kissing you when they may have a worst fate then I do? I'm barely a prisoner where as they probably aren't even alive anymore!" She sharply pulled away as she shoulders shook from the sobs coming from her.

Deidara was taken aback by the sudden change and he felt an uncomfortable sting in his heart at seeing her cry. As his thoughts wondered for ways to stop her tears, an obvious thought came to the fore front of his mind. He was almost appalled by the idea, knowing full well what the consequences could be. But there was that unshakeable feeling he was experiencing. He couldn't fully explain since he never felt it before. What he did know for sure was that what he wanted more then anything was to see a smile on her face.

"There is a way, to get the answers you are looking for." He finally said.

Suddenly she stopped crying and looked at him, silently waiting for his suggestion. He sighted deeply as he continued to look at her. Determination slowly crossing his face as he made up his mind. "I haven't been to the recent hide out in awhile. They would be expecting me sooner rather then later. If they were to have prisoners, that's where they would be located at. If you're friends are still alive, they would be there."

Sakura's eyes widen at what he was saying. What was he implying here? Was he, "Are you trying to help me?" She gasped out her thoughts as she looked at him.

His lips pressed together as he looked down for a moment. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I can't stand to see you crying like that. For someone who's a prisoner, you've been rather easy to deal with. It's always baffled me, just what do you mean to me? Then we kissed and I realized that I want to see you smile." He glanced over at her and saw a shocked look on her face. He continued. "I'm going to that hiding place to gather information for you. Since I'll be gone for a few days, chances are you could take that opportunity to runaway. It's just a risk I'm gonna have to take."

Her mouth hung open, left without words. Over and over she replayed what he had just said and what it meant. Was he implying that he trusted her? Was he concerned for her happiness? Was he really going to find out information or was this a set up? As she continued to look at him, she was even more shocked to see a warm smile across his face. For the first time she truly believed in what he had said.

She released the deep breath she didn't realize she was holding and placed a hand to her chest. She didn't know what to say or how to say it, so she did the only thing she could think of. Much to his surprise, she threw her self towards him and hugged him tightly. Surprised at first, he wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'll go in a little bit." He whispered as he pulled her back and looked at her. A serious look then crossed his face. "A word of caution, they think you are dead. If you plan on running away, you are likely to be caught and I won't be held responsible for what happens to you at that moment."

"Why? Why would you do this for me? Why do you care about my happiness? She asked, clearly confused by his sudden actions.

"I don't know,:" He answered truthfully. "It's something that's important to you. I figured you've been rather good and you haven't tried to run away." Even thought that wasn't the exact truth, he decided to keep the real reasons to himself, even if he himself wasn't 100% sure of such reasons. He then stood up and looked down at her. "I'll go and get ready to leave now." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

She continued to sit there for sometime. She was amazed by the sudden turn of these events. Every time she felt like she could figure him out, he does something else that would send her head spinning. She was thankful for whatever information he was willing to gather, but she couldn't help but to wonder why he'd go so far. There really was a real chance she could run away. There was also a chance that he was lying and would bring them back. That last part didn't make sense but still anything was possible. Even so, she couldn't help to think that he sincerely meant to help her.


End file.
